ENCUBIERTOS
by IzUnA-ChAn
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke son asignados a una mision de espionaje encubiertos, como parte de la mision tienen que fingir ser pareja. sakura no soporta a sasuke. sasuke acosa a sakura. los dos bajo el mismo techo con orochimaru tramando el fin del mundo. que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

NOTA.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (bla bla bla) pero Itachi si por ke ya se murió (se vale soñar no)

En este fic, Sasuke no se ha ido de la aldea ni ha muerto su familia, naruto no es tan bobo y Sakura no está locamente enamorada de Sasuke (pero pronto lo va estar). No trata de ninjas. Se ubica en la época actual (bueno casi). Espero y les guste.

**Negritas.-** pensamientos

-diálogos-acciones

cambio de esena

"énfasis en una palabra"

(comentarios míos ke nada tienen ke ver con la historia jeje)

--

* * *

**CAP. 1**

Diciembre del 2007, hacia mucho frio y afuera estaba nevando, ese día 8 compañeros y yo nos graduábamos con honores de la agencia de espionaje ultra secreta KONOHA. A diferencia de las graduaciones comunes no se nos entregaron papeles ni certificados, no asistieron familiares o amigos, ni se pronunciaron discursos de despedida, fue una graduación fuera de lo normal por decirlo de alguna manera, a todos se nos borraron las huellas digitales de los dedos de ambas manos, se nos inserto un chip de identificación y acceso de nivel S bajo la piel del dorso de la mano y se elimino cualquier rastro de nuestra existencia en este planeta, ninguna persona viva o por nacer nos recordaría, no había nada que justificara nuestra existencia. Se nos asigno un nombre falso, un choche y una casa en un fraccionamiento modesto donde viviríamos encubiertos, con las ordenes de esperar en ese domicilio hasta recibir nuevas órdenes Salí de aquel lugar frotándome las manos, se me estaban congelando, subí a mi nuevo choche y tome la ruta que me llevaría a mi nueva casa, vivir en un fraccionamiento seria relajante pues desde el día en que nací hasta el de mi graduación no había salido de "La Aldea", así era como la llamábamos, la aldea es una enorme ciudad subterránea que cuenta con todas las comodidades y lujos de una ciudad normal, lo único diferente es el aire artificial que se respira allí abajo, la única salida al exterior es la fachada de un edificio de 22 pisos en el cual el resto de la población mundial ubica las oficinas de una agencia publicitaria que trabaja las 24 horas y la gente que entra y sale de allí todo el día no son más que simples trabajadores para ellos. Quien iba a pensar que bajo sus pies se encuentra la aldea, el corazón de la agencia Konoha, donde viven millones de personas entre ellos científicos, militares, 

matemáticos, físicos, médicos y el servicio secreto. Todo un mundo dedicado a la investigación y espionaje oculto en las sombras y conocido solo por sus miembros; el más selecto e inteligente personal. 15 minutos después de haber salido de "la aldea" llegue a mi destino, la casa tenía una fachada modesta enmarcada por un lindo jardín frontal, baje las maletas del coche y entre a la casa, cheque las puertas y me asegure de que estuvieran bien cerradas, corrí las cortinas para que ningún vecino curioso se asomara y me dirigí a la recamara, tire las maletas a un lado y me desplome en mi cama tamaño matrimonial y al instante me quede dormida, un buen final para mi primer día fuera de "la aldea".

--

* * *

-5:30 de la mañana del día siguiente, nuestra pelirrosa se despierta bruscamente con el ruido del agua de la ducha de su baño, alguien había entrado en su casa, alarmada se levante y busca bajo su almohada su pistola calibre no me fastidies tan temprano, se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta del baño pegándose de espaldas contra ella, aspiro hondo y entro de un salto con la pistola por enfrente-

-quien está allí? Sal inmediatamente o te vuelo los sesos- le grito a la sombra detrás de la cortina de la ducha-

-veo que ya despertaste- respondió una voz masculina algo familiar, tranquilamente tomo una toalla y se la enrollo en la cadera, corrió la cortina a un lado y salió-

-que haces en "mi" casa Sasuke? Como demonios entraste? A ke viniste?- pregunto desesperada, la vista de aquel moreno mojado y semidesnudo la ponía nerviosa, no es ke le gustara si no ke nunca lo había visto así antes, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín, cosa que le pareció muy interesante a Sasuke-

-número uno, baja esa pistola- la chica obedeció al instante- número dos, yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí y número tres, esta también es mi casa Sakura-

-como que también es tu casa, explícate, no se supone que cada uno de nosotros tiene su propia casa o es que solo viniste a fastidiarme-se guardo la pistola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo miro desafiante.-

-hubo un cambio de planes, desde hoy viviremos juntos, no leíste el informe que mandaron anoche verdad SA..KU…RA-pronuncio su nombre pausadamente en su oreja mientras la acorralaba entre la pared y sus fuertes brazos-

-cu…cual informe-la cercanía del pelinegro la embriagaba, el la miraba fijamente a los ojos, giro la cabeza a un lado para que Sasuke no notara el rubor de sus mejillas que hasta ese momento sintió tener-

-me decepcionas Sakura- se aparto de ella en un solo movimiento y salió del baño, se sentó en la cama y tomo la computadora portátil que estaba en la mesita de noche- eres la aprendiz directa 

de la godaime la directora y nieta del fundador de la agencia y no estás al tanto de las noticias, el informe llego Aller a las 12.35 pm enviado por la godaime, en el especifica las medidas de seguridad necesarias para llevar a cabo esta misión, el objetivo y el punto de reunión en donde nos encontraremos con ella para recibir las instrucciones del operativo-

-tan pronto y ya tenemos una misión, apenas Aller salimos de "la aldea", pensé que tendríamos al menos una semana de descanso- respingo indignada-

-regla numero uno, no debemos mencionar a la agencia ni hacer referencia a ella, no leíste el informe verdad-

-…………..esta bien , no lo leí, apenas llegue y me puse a dormir, ni siquiera me he cambiado de ropa, vez?- respondió avergonzada-

-pues léelo ahora mismo, no pienso explicártelo todo, no es mi trabajo- tomo la portátil y se la paso a Sakura-

-te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-si es sobre el informe olvídalo-

-por ke demonios no te has vestido?- (a kien le importa si se le puede admirar su bien formado cuerpo)

-hmmp-

-me desconcentras Sasuke- el chico curvo los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa y se dirigió al año, serro la puerta tras de si dejando ala pelirrosa absorta en la lectura del informe-

--

* * *

-diez minutos mas tarde Sasuke salió del baño vestido con un pantalón negro pegado que le hacía lucir su bien formado trasero y una camisa blanca a medio abotonar con la intención de dejar al descubierto parte de sus pectorales (ke hermosa vista, se me cae la baba), en las manos sostenía un pequeño libro-

-diciembre del 2007, hacia mucho frio y afuera estaba nevando, ese día….-comenzó a leer el pelinegro-

-suelta mi maldito diario Sasuke- ordeno Sakura desde la chimenea que acababa de encender-

-escribes un diario aún sabiendo lo peligroso que seria que alguien de otra agencia lo descubriera-

-siempre lo escondo bien-

-si claro- dijo en tono irónico- y el botiquín del baño es el mejor escondite del mundo, deberías deshacerte de el-se lo entrego-

-ya lo se, no me queda otra opción, contigo merodeando por aquí ningún lugar es seguro- tomo el diario y lo arrojo al fuego de la chimenea, lo miro con nostalgia mientras se consumía entre las llamas, era como ver una parte de ella desvanecerse para siempre-

-ya leíste el informe-pregunto mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello rebelde frente al espejo-

-si, pero hay unas cosas que quiero discutir con Tsunade sama-

-que cosas?-

-ya lo sabrás, ahora sal de mi cuarto, quiero bañarme y me quedan solo 30 minutos para estar lista y lego iros al punto de reunión-dijo mientras se paraba en la puerta de la recamara y le indicaba la salida a Sasuke-

-si quieres te puedo enjabonar la espalda para que termines más rápido- respondió pícaramente

-largo de aquí SASUKE- le grito mientras lo sacaba a empujones, cerró la puerta con seguro y se metió al baño- **enjabonarme la espalda**……quien demonios se cree-

--

* * *

Espero y les halla gustado, se acepta criticas

Comentarios, observaciones y reclamos jeje

Matta ne


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2**

-80 minutos y un Sasuke al borde de la histeria más tarde, Sakura salió del baño ataviada con una blusa de color negro ajustada con el escote algo pronunciado, unos pantalones de mezclilla entallados y unas botas de nieve del mismo color de la blusa, su cabello suelto y liso salpicando gotitas de agua mientras lo secaba-

-para eso has tardado tanto- señalando la vestimenta de la pelirrosa- no quiero ni imaginar lo que has de tardar en arreglarte para una fiesta de gala-

-es tú culta….te acabaste el agua caliente y tuve que esperar a que se calentara más-

-nos podemos ir ya- pregunto impaciente-

-claro- respondió sonriente, lanzo la toalla a una silla y se encamino a la salida-

-ya era hora- gruño el moreno mientras la seguía, hecho un visitado al andar de Sakura y cerró la puerta tras de sí- **no esta tan mal **–pensó en lo bien que le quedaba ese pantalón a la pelirrosa-

-oye, tú conoces bien ese lugar no?-

-se cómo llegar; nos vamos en tu auto o en el mío?-

-Sakura poso la mirada en el coche deportivo convertible de Sasuke un tanto envidiosa- el tuyo esta mejor, quiero secarme el cabello-

-debes estar loca-

-no mas que tu-

-ambos subieron al coche y en cuanto estuvieron dentro Sasuke subió el techo del auto apretando un botón en el tablero, la pelirrosa lo miro decepcionada-

-está haciendo frio-afirmo- o es que quieres que te de calor con mi cuerpo- pregunto mientras la rodeaba con el brazo-

-no, así estoy bien, mejor enciende la calefacción y conduce- zafándose de su agarre-

-tu te lo pierdes- encendió el coche y salieron del fraccionamiento, durante el camino no hablaron, Sakura se concentraba en admirar el paisaje que la rodeaba y Sasuke en conducir, cada tanto el desviaba la mirada del camino hacia Sakura quien al poco tiempo de haber salido de la casa se quedo dormida, se miraba tranquila y frágil hundida en aquel asiento de piel, parecía estar soñando pues soltaba palabras indescifrables cada vez que Sasuke hacia un movimiento brusco esquivando coches, el clima parecía cada vez mas frio, el cielo nublado amenazaba otra nevada, le habría encantado quedarse en la casa mirando televisión con Sakura rechazando su atenciones-

-despierta bella durmiente, ya llegamos- le informo aventándole un abrigo que había llevado para el- ponte eso, está haciendo frio-

-aquí es?- pregunto algo confundida pues se hallaban frente a una estación de policía- demasiado obvio no crees-

-no me parece, ante, entremos ya- bajo del coche y escondió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-

No vas a ponerte un abrigo?-

-no….así estoy bien, allá adentro hay calefacción, son solo 5 metros-

-**presumido**…porque elegiría un lugar como este, está muy expuesto, alguien podría habernos seguido-

-no seas paranoica- entrando en la estación- este lugar es el más seguro que hubiera podido elegir-

-que dices?-

-esta estación fue creada por mi familia, trabajan aquí, todos son agentes de Konoha-

-te debes estar burlando de mí-

-claro que no- llego al final del pasillo y entro en un despacho que tenía un letrero que rezaba "dirección", adentro los recibió una mujer de cabellos negros y mirada dulce-

-hoo, llegan justo a tiempo, Tsunade-sama los espera en la sala de juntas, síganme- la mujer se levanto de su escritorio y salió por la misma puerta por la que ellos habían entrado, giro a la derecha y los condujo por otro pasillo lleno de puertas, cada una con nombres y cargo de los que haya trabajan-

-como haz estado- rompió Sasuke-

-muy bien Sasuke-chan, (que lindo suena) aunque no tanto como tú, haz crecido mucho- respondió sonriente-

- **quien es esta mujer…Sasuke-chan?- **la pelirrosa los seria en silencio completamente extrañada-

-no te pongas celosa- le susurro al oído Sasuke- ella es mi madre-

-queeeeee!- no podía creerlo, si en verdad era su madre que le pasara la receta para verse tan joven, a lo mucho aparentaba unos 35 años, 15 más que ella-

-aquí es- la mama de Sasuke se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de madera-entren-indico-

-gracias señora- dijo Sakura y con una inclinación se despidió de ella-

-de nada linda- volteo a ver a Sasuke- me alegra haberte visto, a ti y a tu hermano no los miraba desde que se fueron a la agencia a entrenarse- le acomodo unos cuantos cabellos delicadamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-no hagas eso- respingo- ya estoy grande-

-lo sé…..te cuidas, y a ella también- refiriéndose a Sakura- hasta luego-

-después de ver a su madre marcharse Sasuke entro junto con la pelirrosa a la sala de juntas de inmediato fueron recibidos por una mujer rubia elegantemente vestida sentada a la cabeza de una larga mesa llena de sillas, la habitación estaba oscura y al fondo se podía vislumbrar una pantalla de proyección-

-tomen asiento, comenzare enseguida pues no tengo mucho tiempo-

-adelante- respondió el pelinegro acomodándose en una silla acojinada-

-este es su objetivo, el doctor Orochimaru- señalo una fotografía detrás de ella que apareció en la pantalla, en ella estaba un hombre de cabello largo, negro y con rasgos parecidos a los de una serpiente (se parece a voldemort no?)- su misión será infiltrarse en su laboratorio y hacerse pasar por investigadores genéticos, cuando estén dentro averiguaran todo lo posible acerca de sus experimentos, de preferencia el más reciente de ellos- la imagen tras ella cambio, ahora aparecía una estructura de ADN y un modelo viral- el virus V-100 el cual creemos piensa utilizar como arma biológica, su deber es que esto no ocurra, por ningún motivo este agente infeccioso puede ser liberado, esta es una misión de nivel S, el destino del mundo depende de ustedes-

-Tsunade-sama, perdone que la interrumpa pero normalmente este tipo de misiones de el más alto nivel no son asignadas a novatos como nosotros, porque nos ha escogido- pregunto la pelirrosa-

-ustedes son lo más aptos para este trabajo-

-a que se refiere- intervino Sasuke-

-Haruno Sakura- la rubia tomo una carpeta frente a ella- agente novato graduado con honores en diciembre 12 del 2007, especialista en tratamiento médico militar avanzado, especialista en manejo de armas principalmente; kunais, shurikens, revolver y rifle de largo alcance, especialista 

en defensa personal y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, maestra en el manejo de energía y ganadora por 3 años consecutivos de el desafío Benedik-

-Sakura miro sonrojada a Sasuke, este no le hizo caso y continuo escuchando lo que Tsunade decía- Uchiha Sasuke, agente graduado con honores en diciembre 12 del 2007, especialista en maniobras de infiltración, invasión, neutralización y destrucción, especialista e desencriptacion de códigos computacionales, especialista en el manejo de armas principalmente de kunais, shurikens, tarjetas explosivas, fuuma shurikens, escopeta, pistola y lanza cohetes, especialista en artes marciales como el karate, judo, kung fu y aikido…-

-está bien, ya entendimos- interrumpió Sakura enojada por ver que el currículo de Sasuke era más extenso que el de ella- Sasuke y yo somos los del nivel más adecuado para esta misión pero aún así no podemos entrar así como así en el laboratorio del cara de serpiente-

- eso ya está tomado en cuenta, es por eso que les asigne a otra pareja de agentes que ya se encuentras encubiertos en ese laboratorio- saco un teléfono celular de un bolcillo de su falda, marco un numero y llamo- ya pueden entrar- dijo a la persona que le contesto la llamada, después de un minuto de espera la puerta por donde Sakura y Sasuke entraron se abrió de nuevo inundando la sala con la luz cegadora de el pasillo, por ella entraron dos personas a paso lento, (como en la película de Armagedón cuando se van a subir al cohete kamikaze), cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado Sakura pudo distinguir mejor a un hombre y una mujer, la mujer llevaba un traje de falda por encima de las rodillas y un saco de manga larga que le acentuaba su figura femenina, el cabello azulado ligeramente rizado a media espalda recogido en media coleta y unos ojos azules con pestañas risadas(sin la flor que se ve ridícula), el hombre era nos 30 centímetros mas alto que la mujer, vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata rojo carmín, una mano la ocultaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra se acomodaba los cabellos azabache que le daban en la cara mientras el resto estaba recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y de un mirar profundo, entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, solo que él era mayor y su cabello más largo-

- ellos son los agentes konan (no se me su apellido) y Uchiha Itachi- intervino tsunade mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento-

-uchiha? Eres el hermano de Sasuke- pregunto asombrada Sakura-

-si…su hermano mayor- respondió Itachi sereno sentado frente a ella-

-he……Itachi-kun? (hombre si ke suena hermoso), ese es tu hermano Sasuke-chan?- intervino konan a su lado, el solo asintió con n movimiento de cabeza-

-bueno, después de las presentaciones es hora de proseguir, Itachi, Konan, pónganlos al tanto de lo que han descubierto hasta ahora-

-si Tsunade-sama- la peli azul se levanto de su asiento y luego inserto un USB en el cañón de diapositivas-

-comenzare yo- dijo Itachi tomando el control que manejaba las diapositivas- el doctor Orochimaru- comento Itachi haciendo aparecer una fotografía del dichoso doctor sosteniendo unos tubos de ensayo- es un ex agente de Konoha, después de su graduación se unió a la comunidad de científicos de la aldea pero 7años después fue destituido de su cargo por realizar experimentos no autorizados en embriones humanos – aparecen fotos de embriones en congelación- se le retiro su licencia de agente y fue expulsado de la organización- fotos de Orochimaru siendo sacado de la agencia por policías- tras un año de tocar puertas en diferentes laboratorios particulares de investigación fue contratado por una empresa medica en la cuan se encuentra trabajando- fotos de la fachada del edificio de la empresa- hay realiza experimentos en animales supuestamente bajo las normas de seguridad y ética establecidos pero hemos descubierto que realiza experimentos ocultos no autorizados por la empresa- foto del doctor experimentando a hurtadillas en un laboratorio secreto- entre ellos el desarrollo del virus V-100- una foto del virus al microscopio-

-como se los dije antes interrumpió Tsunade- su objetivo es investigar ese virus y si se presenta la ocasión, destruirlo, es una prioridad evitar que se extienda a la población-

-y cuál es el plan para que entremos- pregunto Sasuke interesado en la misión-

-el próximo 31 de diciembre el laboratorio organizara una fiesta de año nuevo- respondió Konan- asistirán a la fiesta y se presentaran como una pareja de investigadores genéticos, como Sasuke-chan es hermano de Itachi-kun no abra problema en que los contraten como colaboradores en la investigación-

-dijiste pareja- pregunto ahora Sakura-

-si, pareja- le sonrió-

-de eso es de lo que quería habar con usted Tsunade sama, porque tengo que hacerme pasar por su esposa- señalando a Sasuke- por que no mejor digo que soy su hermana- todos los presentes la miraron acusadoramente, era obvio que no se parecían ni un poquito-

Es la única manera en que entres en este plan, de otro modo levantarías sospechas- le aseguro Tsunade un tanto exasperada-

-yo no quiero vivir con este fastidio de hombre- reprocho la pelirrosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-nada de que no quiero, vivirán juntos y aparentaran ser una pareja feliz de recién casados………..es una orden Haruno Sakura- agrego al ver que la pelirrosa intentaba respingar-

-está bien- acepto no tan convencida-

-que le abras hecho a esta linda chica para que no te quiera a su lado hermanito-

-tu no te metas Itachi, ya es suficiente el estar en el mismo equipo que tu-

-no haz madurado nada he?- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlona en los labios-

-esto es todo por hoy, konan, envíales luego la dirección de la fiesta a Sasuke y Sakura por favor; ya pueden retirarse- intervino a tiempo Tsunade evitando que se pelearan-

-si Tsunade sama- la peli azul entendió, después de que se retirara la directora de la agencia los cuatro salieron y tomaron rumbos distintos, Itachi y konan subieron a un choche negro de vidrios polarizados y se fueron con rumbo al norme mientras que Sasuke y Sakura regresaron al fraccionamiento.

--

* * *

Gracias a: Jul13ttA setsuna17 sasusaku love03 kunoichi-sweet-demmonxX

POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

Se aceptan Sugerencias y reclamos?

Los veo la próxima, espero sus reviews

Matta ne


	3. Chapter 3

Nota.

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía del capítulo anterior

Y gracias por decírmelo, aquí esta otro nuevo, espero y

Este no tenga tantas como el anterior jeje es que la verdad

Tengo una ortografía pésima que ni el Word puede corregir

**

* * *

**

CAP. 3

-Una señora mayor, de unos 45 años barría la entrada de su casa, el día anterior había nevado y todo el hielo se había acumulado hay, con una pala lo desprendía de los pocos mechones de pasto marchitos sobrevivientes del invierno y lo acumulaba a un lado, hizo una pausa para acomodarse sus guantes de trabajo, mientras los ajustaba escucho el ruido de un motor, un coche muy lujoso se aproximaba por la carretera, fingiendo seguir con su tarea no lo perdió de vista, el coche se acercaba cada vez más, creyendo saber donde se dirigía abandono la nieve de la entrada para ocuparse de la que estaba en la cerca lateral que dividía su jardín de el de la casa de su izquierda que al parecer al fin había sido vendida; tal como los supuso aquel fino coche se estaciono allí, agacho la cabeza y atisbo la mirada, no pensaba perderse ningún detalle de sus nuevos vecinos, si no la saludaban entraría su casa, prepararía una tarta y se las llevaría con la escusa de darles la bienvenida. Del lado del conductor bajo un chico de algunos 20 años, el cabello negro y sin abrigarse. Del lado contrario apareció una chica de piel tan blanca como la nieve y cabellos rosados, se cubría con una chaqueta unas cuantas tallas más grande de su medida, supuso que era del chico, lo más seguro era que fueran pareja, los vio enfilarse hasta la puerta de su casa y cerrarla rápidamente tras ellos, indignada ella también entro a la casa, ni siquiera un simple saludo le dieron, ya se los reclamaría más tarde cuando les llevara una tarta de bienvenida-

--

* * *

-esto es injusto, nadie me pone atención- reclamo la pelirrosa tirando el abrigo que traía puesto en su sillón de la sala-

-hasta cuando vas a seguirte quejando de eso?- pregunto Sasuke harto de escuchar tanta quejas por parte de Sakura-

-hasta que me canse Sasuke, porque tenían que ponernos a los dos juntos, si finjo ser tu esposa no podre tener novio, no se me acercaran ni las moscas-

-para que quieres novio si me tienes a mi- la acorralo contra la pared tomándola de la cintura-

-suéltame Sasuke no estoy de humor para esto- se zafo fácilmente y se sentó frente al televisor de la sala-

-ya veo….**algún día lo estarás**- se sentó junto a ella y también se puso a ver la tv-

-tras unos minutos la pelirrosa hablo- no te llevas bien con tu hermano verdad-

-no- respondió cortante-

-porque? Se ve que es una monada-

-tengo mis motivos-

-anda, cuéntamelo, somos "pareja" recuerdas, debes tenerme confianza- agrego burlonamente-

-somos pareja solo cuando te conviene verdad- se le acerco mientras hablaba-

-algún provecho tenía que sacarle- sonrió-

- hmp…… yo debería seguir tu ejemplo- rodo su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros de Sakura y con su mano derecha subió una de sus piernas en su regazo-

-que haces?- pregunto nerviosa pues el rostro del moreno estaba tan cerca del suyo que no podía enfocarlo con la mirada-

-acosar a mi esposa- susurro al oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja, Sakura no se movió, eso lo ínsito a seguir, descendió por su cuello dejando un camino de besos mientras su mano acariciaba el muslo de Sakura-

-suficiente querido- lo detuvo la pelirrosa con el rose de un kunai en su garganta, Sasuke no respondió, solo la soltó y regreso a su pose aburrida de ver televisión- lo siento, es que me duele la cabeza- se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la recamara, el pelinegro solo rio irónicamente-

-idiota….-susurro para si Sakura y guardo el kunai en un escondite especial en sus botas de nieve, luego se aseguro de que la puerta estuviera cerrada para que Sasuke no la molestara mientras dormía-

-Sasuke sentado al televisor se preocupo lo mas mínimo por dicha amenaza, pues lo único que logro Sakura fue provocarlo, ninguna chica lo rechazaría, ahora se había propuesto conquistarla-

--

* * *

-cerca de la hora de la cena la vecina la vecina de a lado se apareció frente a la puerta de la casa de la pelirrosa, como Sasuke no tenía algo más interesante que hacer se levanto pesadamente del sofá donde había permanecido más de 8 horas, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, al instante fue cegado por la sonrisa radiante de la vecina y luego casi sofocado por el peso de una enorme tarta que ella le había ofrecido y se vio obligado a tomar-

-bienvenidos al vecindario, soy su vecina- señalo su casa- cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten-

-hmp……gracias- rebusco en su cerebro todo lo que pudo pero no encontró la manera de quitársela de encima-

-quien es querido?- Sakura salió en su rescate, el ruido del timbre le había despertado-

-haaa ya veo, son pareja, me alegra que sean esposos y no una de esas parejitas de jóvenes que lo único que hacen es armar escándalo-

-no se preocupe vecina, no somos de esos; gusta pasar?- ofreció no muy convencida pues dejar entrar a esa mujer que tenía toda la pinta de chismosa no le interesaba-

-gracias linda- Sakura alzo la ceja preocupada- ahora no puedo, tengo tantas cosas que hacer pero muras gracias por el ofrecimiento en otra ocasión será-

-lastima, le veré luego- respondió aliviada-

-adiós, gusto en conocerlos- la dichosa mujer se fue a su casa y ambos pudieron respirar tranquilos-

-pero que problema de mujer- bufo Sasuke mientras ponía la tarta en la mesa-

-si, tendremos que cuidarnos mucho de ella, pero al menos nos trajo algo de comer-

-si, si a a eso le llamas comida-

-no te quejes que es todo lo que tenemos-

-hmp-

-ambos se sentaron para devorarla. En ese momento la computadora de Sakura, situada en el sillón emitió un sonido, con el les indicaba la llegada de un correo electrónico, la pelirrosa lo leyó-

- ya les envié lo que necesitan, llegara esta misma noche a las 12- espero respuesta de sasuke pero este solo gruño en señal de que continuara- es todo lo que dice, el remitente aparece como desconocido, tienes idea de quién es?-

-seguro de konan, escuche en la agencia que hasta ahora nadie ha podido superarla en el rastreo de información y en el manejo de códigos computacionales-

-impresionante, ni siquiera le di mi correo- en ese momento el mensaje se borro de la pantalla de la computadora- se borro….

-que?-

-el mensaje se borro, solo- Sakura lo busco en la memora pero no lo encontró- no dejo rastro, su trabajo es impecable-

-era de esperarse, que será lo que nos ha enviado-

-no lo sé, habrá que esperar hasta la noche-

--

* * *

-tal como lo decía el mensaje, justo a media noche el timbre de la puerta sonó, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron extrañados pero fueron a abrir la puerta con sumo cuidado, Sasuke saco una pistola y se situó en el sillón frente a la puerta y Sakura con un cuchillo se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, toda la casa estaba a oscuras, por la puerta entro una persona que cargaba un gran bulto, Sakura lo agarro por atrás y con el cuchillo amenazándole la garganta lo hizo entrar en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras Sasuke le apuntaba con el arma-

-quien eres?- pregunto el pelinegro-

-Sakura, Sasuke, soy yo- respondió aquella persona sin moverse pues corría el peligro de ser asesinado-

-NARUTO!!- grito Sakura-

-con que eras tú idiota- Sasuke encendió la luz y guardo su arma-

-si…he, Sakura-chan, puedes soltarme-

-lo siento- se guardo el cuchillo y saludo al rubio como si tuviera años sin verlo-

-vine porque konan-senpai (konan-san no me gusta cómo suena jeje) les mando esto- alzo la gran caja que cargaba para que la vieran-

-porque te ha mandado a ti- Sasuke tomo la caja y la pudo sobre el sofá-

-fui asignado al sistema de entrega ultra secreto, así que nos veremos seguido-

-es una amenaza?- desafío el moreno-

-que dices tarado- el rubio se puso en guardia listo para recibir el ataque del moreno-

-ya van a empezar? Hasta cuando piensan madurar?, saben, estoy cansada de esto- abrió la caja y se puso a rebuscar-

-el ha comenzado Sakura-chan-

-no me interesa quien tiro la primera piedra, el caso es que se estaban peleando- saco una tarjeta- mira es una invitación- la leyó- dice que será una fiesta temática; "noche domino", todos los invitados deberán vestir de gala, ya sea de banco, negro o una combinación de ambos colores; será el 31 y comenzara a partir de las 10:00 pm-

-me encantaría ir- expreso naruto-

-no estás invitado, además no es por placer, esta fiesta es parte de una misión-

-ya hombre, no tenias que restregarme en la cara que ustedes están de misión mientras yo ando jugando al cartero espía-

-hablando de paquetes, que más trae la caja Sakura-

- hmm…….dos comunicadores inalámbricos de largo alcance, una radio de una frecuencia para instalación en automóvil, unas mancuernillas explosivas, un arreglo para el cabello con cuchillo oculto, un brazalete con una piedra que sirve como localizador y un GPS (sistema de posicionamiento global con siglas en ingles)-

-algo más-

-un regalo para mí- mostro una caja delgada y larga con un gran moño-

-que es?-

-no se naruto, no lo he abierto-

-pues haslo ya- naruto parecía más ansioso por saber que la misma Sakura-

-ya voy- tomo un extremo del moño y lo jalo, lo destapo, adentro se encontraba un vestido blando de una tele muy suave y algo brilloso, Sakura lo saco para verlo mejor, era algo corto pero muy lindo- espero y me quede bien-

-me encantaría vértelo puesto Sakura-chan-

-lastima- comenzó a doblar el vestido- no me lo pienso poner hasta el día de la fiesta-

-Sakura-chan- chillo decepcionado- así no podre verte-

-oye naruto, no es hora de que te vayas- le pregunto Sasuke en tono sugerente para que se fuera-

-me estas corriendo? Ni siguiera es tu casa-

-si lo es, ahora vete- hizo un ademan con la mano- Sakura y yo tenemos que dormir-

-queeee? Tú y Sakura viven juntos?

-si, nos amamos tanto que hemos decidido llevar esta relación a un nivel más alto- tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y la miro con ternura mientras naruto desencajaba la mandíbula en ángulos imposibles-

-deja eso Sasuke- soltó su mano y se acerco a naruto- no le agás caso, solo quiere molestarte-

-pero viven juntos no?- apuntando con el dedo a los dos-

-desafortunada mente si, si no fuera un requisito para la misión ya lo habría corrido- una nube oscura lo cubrió-

-mas te vale cuidar a Sakura-chan, si no lo haces te matare Sasuke y no la molestes amenazo dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-ya vete- el aludido lo ignoro por completo-

-si te molesta no dudes en llamarme Sakura-chan-

-si naruto- le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cuando se fue serró la puerta con llave y volteo a ver a Sasuke- que?- pregunto ante una mirada acusadora de Sasuke-

-porque lo tratas tan bien?-

-porque él no se comporta como un idiota conmigo- contesto olímpicamente dejando al pelinegro sin palabras luego se fue al cuarto y cerró la puerta a pesar de que Sasuke le llamo, le grito y la amenazo ella no abrió la puerta así que el pelinegro tubo que dormir en el sofá-

--

* * *

Espero y este capitulo les guste pues a mi no me

Termino de convencer, gracias a setsuna17 **Haine **Giuli-Uchiha93 **lailuchyz **Anadany

Por sus RR

HASTA EL PROCIMO CAP

MATTA NE


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP. 4**

-Después de dos semanas enteras de espera el día de la fiesta donde se presentarían como una pareja de genetistas había llegado, toda la mañana se la habían pasado organizando planes de operación y estrategias de escape por si algo llegaba a suceder, el resto del día lo pasaron con suma tranquilidad, sin discusiones sobre a quién le tocaba dormir esa noche en la cama y sin insinuaciones indecorosas de Sasuke ofreciéndole la mitad de su cama. Cuando el reloj marco las ocho de la noche Sasuke entro al baño para arreglarse mientras Sakura acomodaba las cosas que necesitarían, cuando el pelinegro hubo terminado Sakura se adueño del baño y la recamara, una hora más tarde salió a la sala, enseguida todo el cuarto se inundo con el aroma de su perfume haciendo que Sasuke levantara la vista de las mancuernas que estaba acomodando en la empuñadura de su camisa blanca-

-y bien, que te parece?- la ojiverde levando los brazos y giro sobre sí misma, el vestido le quedaba perfecto, dos delgados tirantes se anudaban en sus hombros ajustando el escote en un nivel provocador, entallado en el centro permitía ver la diminuta cintura de la chica mientras la falda volada y corta sugería que la mas mínima brisa revelaría las partes sexys de la pelirrosa. Sasuke quedo en shock, despego los labios pero no articulo palabra-

-deja de babear- dijo Sakura al ver que el chico no le respondía, tomo el arreglo para el cabello que Konan le había enviado y se lo coloco en la cabeza dándole a su cabello rosado y liso un toque seductor- tú no estás nada mal- recorrió con la vista toda la anatomía del moreno que en ese momento se acomodaba el saco del smoking-

-el negro me queda bien- tomo la corbata y se la anudo-

-déjame acomodarla- paso las manos alrededor de su cuello para colocar la corbata bajo el cuello de la camisa, ajusto el nudo y deslizo las manos por el pecho de Sasuke para verifican que estuviera el chaleco alineado-

-no me provoques Sakura, me está costando mucho trabajo controlarme para no saltarte encima y sacarte ese vestidito-

- cállate- golpeo al pelinegro en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder- vámonos ya si no llegaremos muy tarde- fue a la puerta contoneándose sin pensar que Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de su trasero- nos espera una noche muy larga- tomo un abrigo negro de piel suave del perchero y se lo puso-

-y me lo dices a mi- suspiro con sufrimiento apartando la vista de la pelirrosa, si Sasuke tuviera que definir la palabra martirio, la describiría como ir en una noche de invierno a una fiesta llena de personas hipócritas que se saludaban con obligada cortesía con la intención de hacer negocios, acompañado por una mujer de medidas perfectas, vestida de la forma más sexy a la cual no podía "tocar"-

-muy bien, lo repasamos por última vez- sugirió Sakura mientras subían al auto y se ponían en marcha-

-si eso te hace estar más tranquila- encendió el coche y ajusto la temperatura de la calefacción-

-mi nombre de soltera, cual era?-

-Haruno Sakura- contesto mecánicamente-

-donde nos conocimos?-

-en el hospital regional del país del fuego mientras hacíamos nuestro internado-

-cuanto tiempo duramos de novios?-

-un año y dos meses-

-como me pediste que nos casáramos?-

-sufriste un accidente, llegaste de emergencia al hospital donde hacíamos la especialidad mientras yo estaba de guardia, te practique un RCP (resucitación cardiopulmonar), cuando estuviste consiente te lo propuse frente a todo el personal, tu dijiste que si y te reíste-

-perfecto, cuánto tiempo tenemos de casados?-

-seis meses-

-cuando….-

-lo dejamos ya? Está claro que me lo aprendí-

-está bien- puso mirada triste-

-que pasa- pregunto preocupado al ver la cara de Sakura-

-nada, es solo que………….nada olvídalo-

-estás segura?-

-si, olvídalo- desvió la mirada a la ventana, no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad, decirle que a pesar de que se comportara mal con ella se sentía segura a su lado y que le alegraba que estuvieran juntos en esa misión, no se lo dijo porque estaba segura de que haría un comentario estúpido de ello. O porque trataba de convenserse a si misma de que ese sentimiento no era más que la manifestación de sus nervios-

-cuando llegaron a la dirección indicada en la invitación se encontraron con una gran mansión enmarcada por grandes jardines iluminados con delicadas luces que le daban un toque mágico, en la entrada un grupo de muchachos uniformados recibía los coches y los estacionaba en la parte 

izquierda de la casa donde se encontraba una gran cochera techada. Sakura admiraba atentamente la belleza de aquella casa y pensaba quien en quien sería el dueño-

-antes de que entremos, quería darte esto- interrumpió Sasuke mostrándole una pequeña cajita-

-que es?- pregunto colocándose el comunicador inalámbrico en la oreja derecha al igual que su compañero-

-ábrela- ordeno pasándole la cajita, ella la tomo, en cuanto la abrió se dibujo en su cara una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Sasuke esperando una explicación- se supone que estamos casados no?- saco un anillo del bolsillo de su traje y se lo coloco en la mano izquierda- entonces debemos tener esto- le mostro su mano ya adornada con la argolla-

-anillos de matrimonio?- saco las argollas de la cajita y se las coloco en el dedo sin apartar la vista del diamante del anillo de compromiso-

-te gusta?-

-si, con esto ya es oficial, así que ni te atrevas a serme infiel he!! Que te pido el divorcio y te dejo en la ruina- bromeo-

-lo tomare en cuenta- ambos salieron del coche y Sasuke vio con gran tristeza como el ballet parking (se escribe así?) se llevaba su adorado coche, cuando lo perdió de vista agarro a Sakura del brazo y entraron en la casa, dejaron los abrigos entregándoselos a un chico que a Sakura le pareció familiar pero no le prestó atención, se adentraron en la fiesta, nadie de los invitados les parresia conocido, tal como esperaban, así que se pasearon distraídamente por aquel salón decorado entre estatuas de ángeles, pinos navideños y candeleros-

-Sakura-chan, por aquí- les grito un rubio ataviado con uniforme de mesero-

-naruto, que haces aquí?- pregunto Sakura-

-Konan-senpai me permitió venir, solo que tuve que hacerlo como mesero……que guapa estas Sakura-

-gracias- se sonrojo ante el cumplido-

-ponte a trabajar y ya no nos hables que puedes levantar sospechas- intervino irritado Sasuke, la presencia de naruto lo alteraba sobre manera, se sentía vigilado-

-Sasuke no seas grosero-

-no Sakura-chan, el tiene razón….si buscan a Konan esta por allá junto con Itachi- apunto a lo más alejado del salón- será de la fuente-

-hasta que serviste de algo- bufo Sasuke, jalo a Sakura evitando que se despidiera del rubio y no la soltó hasta que llegaron donde estaban Itachi y Konan, ambos sostenían una copa de vino en la 

mano y platicaban amenamente, Sasuke los saludo con un frio "buenas noches" mientras Sakura les dedicaba una cálida sonrisa-

-estas muy linda hoy cuñada- Itachi no se pudo contener, aquella mujer estaba realmente hermosa, tan hermosa como las lunas de octubre, era una lástima que se viera rodeada por el aura oscura y mal humorada que desprendía su hermano-

-Gracias...tu también te ves muy bien- respondió Sakura sonrojada otra vez ante los halagos de aquel hombre que a pesar de su parentesco con Sasuke le parecía mucho más agradable y su atuendo de esa noche; un pantalón negro con rallas grises, camisa blanca lisa y corbata negra le daba un toque seductor a su rostro relajado y sonriente enmarcado en mechones negros de su cabello recogido en su típica coleta-

-lo mismo le he dicho yo- Konan lo tomo del brazo y le sonrió- Sasuke-chan porque tan serio?-

-hmmp- el moreno estaba totalmente distraído, su atención había sido captada por el vestido de Konan, era un modelo en negro, escote en V que se prolongaba hasta la espalda terminando en la espalda baja, corto a medio muslo para dejar al descubierto las bellas piernas blancas de la peliazul que traía unas zapatillas muy altas en blanco. Konan se acomodo nerviosa la flor blanca que llevaba de adorno en su cabello ante la mirada de Sasuke y en un intento por desviar su atención a otro lado se acomodo los guantes también negros y empezó a hablar con Sakura-

-y como te llevas con Sasuke-chan, por lo que vi el otro día no muy bien verdad-

-tonterías que se le ocurren a este- refiriéndose a Sasuke- cree que me muero por estar con él-

-es una lástima que tengas que aguantar a mi hermanito, al menos a mi me toco una excelente compañera- Itachi siempre había creído que el éxito de una misión dependía de lo calificados que estuvieran los agentes para dicha operación, pero los años de experiencia que tenía en el campo de batalla le habían enseñado que la verdadera razón de ese éxito, era el compañerismo, la amistad y lo dispuestos que estuvieran a hacer y a sacrificar juntos por ello-

-tienen suerte, ustedes se llevan muy bien, podrían hasta ser pareja-

-que dices?... pero si solo somos buenos amigos, verdad Itachi-kun- Sakura noto un leve rubor en las mejillas de la peliazul y un temblor en su vos pero antes de que sacara conclusiones fue interrumpida por Sasuke-

-que hacen ellos aquí?-

-ellos?- Sakura no entendió a que se refería, así que miro a Itachi para ver si él había entendido lo que su hermano había preguntado-

-así que ya los viste-

-si, están en todos lados-

-son los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru- dijo bajando la voz hasta apenas ser un susurro que solo ellos cuatro podían escuchar- fueron contratados por el laboratorio ya que se dice que está siendo perseguido por una organización que quiere robarle sus experimentos y obligarlo a trabajar para ellos, temen que ataquen esta noche-

- no debimos haber venido, es peligroso- advirtió Sakura al entender de que hablaban-

-no te preocupes, es por eso que Itachi y yo hemos infiltrado a los novatos, nadie los conoce, así que no sospecharan de ellos- Sakura volteo discretamente a todos lados buscándolos, al instante los encontró; Naruto y Shino de meseros, Shouji en la mesa de bocadillos como el chef, Kiba en la entrada como el que recogía los abrigos y Hinata, la encargada de tocar en el piano melodías amenizadoras, contándolos a ellos, a Sasuke y a ella eran siete, donde estaban los otros dos? Ese año se habían graduado nueve, eran nueve novatos, donde estaban los dos faltantes?-

-me buscas frentona- escucho Sakura en su oreja derecha, estoy aquí, por esta coche seré la voz de tu conciencia-

-uno?- pregunto en voz alta-

-silencio tonta, te escucharan los demás, ya te he visto he, no le pongas ni una mano encima a Sasuke-kun, el es mío- **te lo regalo**- pensó Sakura me muero de envidia por ese anillo-

-como la apago?- pregunto Sakura a Konan señalando su oreja, no quería seguir oyendo a la insufrible rubia y sus celos infundados, a ella ni siquiera le gustaba Sasuke-

-Ino vuelve a tu trabajo- murmuro en voz baja para que solo ella la escuchara, luego le dio una explicación- Ino y Shikamaru están en una estación externa para vigilar si alguien ataca desde el exterior pero no se preocupen, son solo precauciones, no creo que alguien se atreva a atacarlo o secuestrarlo con tanta gente presente, así que, porque no disfrutan la fiesta, ya haremos lo nuestro cuanto el anfitrión aparezca-

-ambos hisieron caso y comenzaron a disfrutar de la música, el vino y la compañía; Itachi y Konan se pusieron a bailar observados por Sakura y Sasuke, después de algunas 2 piezas, Sasuke miro a Sakura y le pregunto:-

-me concedes esta pieza mi amor?- extendiéndole la mano derecha y haciendo una leve reverencia-

-hm…si- le dio la mano y se dirigieron a la pista, en el camino Sakura sonreía para sí misma pues escuchaba las quejas de Ino y comentarios sobre abstenerse de manosearlo, se alegraba de que Sasuke no pudiera escucharla ya que en su auricular estaba Shikamaru. Cuando llegaron a la pista el pelinegro poso su mano libre en la cintura de Sakura y la aserco a él-

-no tan lejos Sakura…-susurro, Sakura no volteo a mirarle pero sabía que estaba sonrojada con su cercanía, escucharon la música y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una melodía lenta, las parejas a su alrededor los miraba convencidos de que eran una hermosa pareja, las mujeres deseaban estar 

en el lugar de Sakura para saborear los brazos fuertes del moreno mientras los hombres envidiaban la bella pareja de Sasuke; todos los miraban celosos, todos acepto dos, dos que sabían la cruda realidad-

-espero y esto les sirva para llevarse mejor- dijo Konan recargándose en el pecho de Itachi-

-mi hermanito debe aprender a tratar mejor a las mujeres, no sé de quién heredo ese carácter pervertido y acosador que tiene-

-jajá, yo diría que es de familia, apenas unos años atrás tú eras igual, gracias a dios ha madurado- expreso divertida, si bien le gustaba el nuevo Itachi, maduro y atento, también extrañaba esos arrebatos acosadores en los cuales se vio muy tentada a caer en varias ocasiones-

-que dices?- el comentario le indigno, él, que se jactaba de ser un hombre sensato, maduro y porque no serio el ser comparado con el imprudente de su hermano menor lo irio sobre manera-

-olvídalo, mira quien viene allá-

-ya era hora de que apareciera- los dos miraban a un hombre de cabello negro y facciones afiladas que bajaba las escaleras principales hacia el salón convertido en pista de baile, se dirigía a ellos y los miraba esbozando una sonrisa que con sus rasgos la hacía ver siniestra.-

-me alegra que vinieran Itachi-kun- dijo aquel hombre-

-buenas noches Orochimaru- contesto Itachi con obligada cortesía pues aquel hombre no le caía del todo bien, pero por el bien de aquella misión y el de la humanidad estaba dispuesto a soportarlo-

* * *

Espero y este capitulo les guste y no se les haga aburrido

gracias **nekiitoo **Haine **Giuli-Uchiha93** lailuchyz

por dejar sus comentarios

Matta ne

Espero sus RR. SE CUIDAN


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR………………..**

-mira quien viene allá- le comento Konan a Itachi-

-ya era hora de que apareciera- los dos miraban a un hombre de cabello negro y facciones afiladas que bajaba las escaleras principales hacia el salón convertido en pista de baile, se dirigía a ellos y los miraba esbozando una sonrisa que con sus rasgos la hacía ver siniestra.-

-me alegra que vinieran Itachi-kun- dijo aquel hombre-

-buenas noches Orochimaru- contesto Itachi con obligada cortesía pues aquel hombre no le caía del todo bien, pero por el bien de aquella misión y el de la humanidad estaba dispuesto a soportarlo-

* * *

**CAP. 5**

-cuan infinitamente sensual bienes Konan, es que quieres seducirme?- arrebato a la peliazul de los brazos de Itachi atrayéndola hacia él, puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en su espalda descubierta; en la frente de Itachi apareció una vena hinchada de coraje, mas no encontraba palabras correctas con las cuales pudiera expresarle cortésmente que soltara a su compañera y que pusiera sus asquerosas manos en otro lugar- bailas conmigo hermosa?- canto al oído de Konan provocándole un susto-

-me temo que no puede concederte ese capricho pues me ha prometido a mi bailar toda la noche- replico Itachi con un ligero tono irritado-

-es eso cierto mi flor de media noche?-

-s…si Orochimaru, lamento mucho no poder bailar contigo pero en otra ocasión será-

-lamentable, es realmente lamentable que tenga que prescindir de tu belleza; Itachi-kun no deberías ser tan posesivo con las mujeres que no te pertenecen, no permites que otros disfruten de esta exquisita mujer- soltó a Konan alejándola un poco para admirar el escote e imaginar lo que aquella tela negra estuviera escondiendo-

-al menos por esta noche no lo harán- afirmo tomando a la peliazul de la mano para que se acercara a él-

- y bien, me presentaras a tu hermano esta noche o eres tan posesivo como para ocultármelo también a él-

-lo invite tal y como me sugeriste, hace unos instantes estaban con nosotros pero nos separamos al bailar-

- me alegra, porque no lo buscas, quiero conocerlo-

-iré yo por él, porque no me esperan en la fuente- ambos asintieron a la sugerencia de Konan para luego verla desaparecer entre las parejas que aún bailaban-

-esa mujer cuando se irá a convencer que el corazón de Itachi-kun es una isla desierta en la cual no sobreviviría; espero y sea pronto para consolarla entre mis brazos, besarla y….caiga rendida a mis pies- comento Orochimaru en cuanto Konan estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo-

-no fantasees tanto Orochimaru, que tus sueños están afectando tu perspectiva de la realidad- tras su mordaz advertencia Itachi se dirigió a la fuente juntando sus manos sobre la espalda, luego lo siguió Orochimaru con su espeluznante sonrisa estirada al máximo-

-

* * *

-

-hacia 5 minutos que bailaban, el ritmo de la música había cambiado un poco pero ellos seguían el mismo ritmo que cuando comenzaron, no se habían dirigido la palabra y evitaban mirarse a los ojos a toda costa; Sasuke centraba su atención en aquellos hombres que según Konan eran la escolta de Orochimaru, los miraba con detenimiento tratando de memorizar sus caras, Sakura por otro lado miraba distraída a lo lejos del salón, estaba distraída y sin ánimos de entablar conversación con su pareja de baile, descanso los ojos fijando su vista en otro punto del salón en donde algo llamo su atención, el hombre que había visto en fotografías semanas atrás bajaba las escaleras hacia la pista, se dirigía hacia donde Itachi y Konan estaban, la ojiverde lo encontró más joven que en aquellas imágenes, vestía enteramente de blanco salvo su corbata que era tan negra como sus delgados cabellos azabache que ondulaban libres con el andar decidido y altanero que mostraba, lo pensó por un momento pero luego hablo con Sasuke-

-ya apareció Orochimaru, fue con Itachi- levanto la vista para ver la reacción de Sasuke pero se encontró con su mirada a escasos centímetros, muy decidida le sostuvo la mirada para dejarle en claro que no lo intimidaba-

-parece que ha llegado la hora en que nos conozcamos- desvió los ojos en dirección a donde su hermano estaba para ver si le daba alguna señal de que se acercaran pero lo único que miraba era a Orochimaru abrazando a Konan e Itachi con cara muy seria, luego los vio hablar y Konan regreso al lado de su hermano para unas palabras después separarse nuevamente de el dirigiéndose a donde ellos estaban-

-vamos, Konan nos está buscando- Sakura soltó a Sasuke y se fue al encuentro con Konan-

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan, Orochimaru ha preguntado por ustedes, quiere conocerte- miro a Sasuke indicándole que esto era importante-

-hmp- tomo a ambas mujeres del brazo, una a cada lado, se abrió paso entre los invitados hasta llegar a la fuente donde Orochimaru los examino detenidamente con la mirada-

-ahora me doy cuenta Itachi-kun que tu galanura es de familia, pues tu hermano es igualmente apuesto, porque si es tu hermano no? No podrás negarlo con ese parecido- Orochimaru se adelanto a las presentaciones, paso su copa de vino blanco a la mano izquierda para saludar al uchiha menor-

-un placer conocerlo señor, he leído algunas de sus publicaciones en la revista " Journal Of Medicine", me parece excelente su trabajo- apretó su mano con fuerza y lo mire directo a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que pensaba-

-el placer es mío, Itachi-kun me ha dicho que eres un gran doctor, me encantaría tenerte trabajando para mí, pero ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, por favor no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo- Sakura alzo las cejas sorprendida por lo fácil que ese hombre le había ofrecido un puesto e intento no reírse del comentario sobre su edad- y quien es esta encantadora jovencita, es todo un primor-

-es mi esposa, Sakura Uchiha- respondió Sasuke con un tono demasiado orgulloso a opinión de la pelirrosa-

-mmm….tu sí que has salido listo, encontraste una mujer bella y te adueñaste de ella- se giro hacia Itachi y con mirada cómplice le dijo- deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano si no quieres que te ganen a mi flor de media noche- Itachi no respondió, había decidido no contestar mas a sus ataques, al menos por esa noche- es un placer mi cerezo, es una lástima no poder "tocarte"- tomo la mano de Sakura correspondiendo su saludo, para luego besársela delicadamente-

-mucho gusto Orochimaru-sama- contesto nerviosamente ante aquel gesto-

-ho pero cuanta formalidad, díganme O ro chi ma r u, la formalidad es una cosa del pasado. Dime lindura, tú también eres doctora?-

-sí, soy inmunóloga y actualmente realizo investigaciones sobre como los agentes patógenos ocasionan mutaciones genéticas en el hospedero (persona que aloja un virus, bacteria o parasito)-

-muy interesante, no te gustaría trabajar para mi junto a Itachi, Konan y también Sasuke?-

-pues…..-

-hooo claro, claro, no es tiempo de hablar de negocios, hay que divertirnos, ya se los había dicho- una vez más la pelirrosa se sorprendió, por el comentario dedujo que ya contaba como un hecho que Sasuke trabajara para él y además también ella-

-si ya lo discutiremos luego- Sasuke deseaba más que nada que aquel ofrecimiento fuera ya un hecho, su misión así seria más fácil y así comenzarían la fase 2 cuanto antes-

* * *

--

-en un pequeño camión con logotipos de una empresa de renta de equipos musicales se encontraba una rubia atentamente pegada a sus audífonos inalámbricos tratando de escuchar con más nitidez lo que en aquella mansión estaba ocurriendo, su compañero, un tanto perezoso miraba aparentemente distraído una serie de pantallitas frente a él donde aparecían imágenes de los alrededores-

-oye Shikamaru, tú escuchas algo-

-lo miso que tu Ino, porque te interesa tanto saber cada detalle de lo que dicen-

-maldición Shikamaru, es que no lo entiendes Sakura está tratando de quitarme a Sasuke-kun, no soporto a esa frentona-

-Sasuke no es tuyo…-

-cállate y haz tu trabajo-

-y tu el tuyo-

-hay… eres peor que la Godaime, re buenos para mandar pero todos unos flojos a la hora de hacer lo suyo….cuando vas a dejar de ser tan perezoso Shika?-

-mira eso…-señalo una de las pantallas-

-jardineros a estas horas?- la rubia miro su reloj, eran más de las 12 de la noche; en la pantalla aparecían unos 3 o tal vez cuatro hombres uniformados y con herramientas de jardinería-

-actúan muy sospechosos, será mejor que vaya a investigar- el chico de coleta se levanto lenta y pesadamente de su silla acojinada y se dirigió a una puerta lateral en el camión-

-yo te cubro desde aquí- Ino se coloco una diadema con micrófono y apretó unos cuantos botones en el panel de control frente a ella-

- no te distraigas- agarro la manija e intento correr la puerta a un lado pero no pudo, apretó su agarre y jalo con más fuerza pero una vez más la puerta no cedió, dirigió una mirada ceñuda a la manija y lo intento de nuevo, fue inútil- esta maldita puerta otra vez se atasco- descargo su frustración dándole una patada y miro a Ino aburrido-

- te he dicho que tiene su truco- la rubia se levanto y de un empujón lo hizo a un lado agarro la manija, recargo un poco de peso en ella y luego tiro, pero la puerta no abrió- está cerrada-

-claro que está cerrada Ino-

-noooo, está cerrada con llave, no la puedo abrir, está sellada-

-es imposible- Shikamaru echo un vistazo de cerca y se percato que el borde de la puerta donde cerraba con la camioneta estaba soldado- fundieron la puerta-

-queeeeeee, debemos salir, rompamos un vidrio-

-no, contrólate, si asemos eso nos descubriremos, de seguro fueron esos jardineros deben estar al servicio de la agencia que persigue a Orochimaru-

-entonces que hacemos?- se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa-

- primero, poner en alerta a los que están adentro, luego déjame pensar- ambos tomaron posiciones y comenzaron a alertar a todos, si bien no estaban seguros de que pasaba era mejor prevenir-

--

* * *

Me a alegrado ver ke la cantidad de RR aumento un

Poquitín esta vez, muchísimas gracias por molestarse

En dejarme tan lindísimos comentarios, me han

Subido el auto estima. Espero seguir escribiendo tan

Bien como dicen para ke esto sea de su agrado

Y no perderles.

Gracias a: kariedu56 **annie **missis uchiha **Al ()**

sakura daidouji **ikamari **zyafany-company


	6. Chapter 6

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR………………..

- es imposible- Shikamaru echo un vistazo de cerca y se percato que el borde de la puerta donde cerraba con la camioneta estaba soldado- fundieron la puerta-

-queeeeeee, debemos salir, rompamos un vidrio-

-no, contrólate, si asemos eso nos descubriremos, de seguro fueron esos jardineros deben estar al servicio de la agencia que persigue a Orochimaru-

-entonces que hacemos?- se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa-

- primero, poner en alerta a los que están adentro, luego déjame pensar- ambos tomaron posiciones y comenzaron a alertar a todos, si bien no estaban seguros de que pasaba era mejor prevenir-

--

* * *

**CAP. 6**

-adentro de la gran mansión del magnate y científico prodigioso Orochimaru él y todos sus invitados se sentaban a la mesa para disfrutar de la gran cena de año nuevo, Orochimaru estaba la cabecera de una larga mesa, a su derecha Itachi y a la derecha de este Konan, frente a ellos estaban Sasuke y Sakura, tras unas breves palabras del anfitrión un desfile de deliciosos platillos se hizo presente acompañados de vino-

-bien brindemos por nosotros, por los nuevos miembros de mi equipo y por mi preciosa flor de media noche- Orochimaru alzo su copa a medio llenar seguida por las copas de Konan, Itachi y los nuevos empleados del laboratorio Sakura y Sasuke-

-salud- brindaron todos-

-dime Konan, te quedaras esta noche, podríamos pasar una linda velada-

- lo siento Orochimaru pero tengo que ir a mi casa, le prometí a mi madre que iría a felicitarla-

-cuando vas a aceptar una invitación de mi parte preciosa, estoy llegando a pensar que no me quieres-

-no digas eso….-

-ya probaste este vino Orochimaru, este vino tinto es realmente de una buena cosecha- interrumpió Itachi, esa conversación le estaba irritando, Konan no tenia porque estar consolando a esa asquerosa serpiente-

-yo solo bebo o vino blanco, eso ya lo sabes, pero isite esa observación porque te molesta que mi querida flor de media noche sea amable conmigo verdad?- verlo enojado le divertía sobre manera-

-no discutiré ese punto contigo-no le complacería discutiendo con él, seria mal gastar su tiempo-

-como siempre huyendo de tus sentimientos- le provoco, consiguiendo una inmediata respuesta de un Itachi a punto de encolerizarse-

-no…-

-oigan, esto es una fiesta, no es momento de estar discutiendo, me disculpa Orochimaru, tengo que hablar con Itachi un momento- intervino Konan a tiempo levantándose de su asiento mirando molesta a Itachi-

- te has ganado una buena reprimenda Itachi-kun, ahora sí que te has portado mal- esbozo una sonrisa burlona al lograr su cometido que pronto fue curvada al lado contrario ante la mirada molesta de Konan- suban a mi despacho, allí podrás jalarle las orejas tranquilamente, solo no te enojes con migo-

-gracias- Konan sonrrio alegremente como si nada pasara mientras Itachi se lebantaba preocupado por lo que pasaría después-

-camino al despacho Itachi no aparto la mirada de Konan, intentaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza y encontrar la manera de zafarse de un buen regaño, pero nada en el semblante de la peli azul le daba las respuestas que necesitaba así que cuando llegaron al despacho su mente estaba en blanco teniendo solo la opción de improvisar-

-Uchiha Itachi- soltó Konan en cuando el aludido cerró la puerta y se sentó con la mirada preocupada- se puede saber porque actúas de esa manera, puedes poner en riesgo nuestra misión, bien sabes que esto es de vital importancia-

-me molesta la forma en que te habla, ese tono meloso, no has visto la forma en cómo casi te desnuda con la mirada, es repugnante- respondió apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.-

-claro que me doy cuenta, no soy una estúpida Itachi, a mí también me molesta, pero me tengo que aguantar, estamos en una misión, no me debe de molestar, ni de importar lo que me diga y es igual para ti, eso a ti no te interesa, tu solo haz tu trabajo, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Orochimaru no es de tu incumbencia-

-claro que me incumbe- Itachi salto de su asiento acorralando a Konan entre el escritorio de Orochimaru y su fornido cuerpo- esa maldita víbora sabe lo molesto que me pongo cuando te habla de esa forma y con ese tono meloso- Konan lo miro a los ojos y se encontró con una mirada triste y encendida, una mirada que reflejaba lo mucho que tenía que sufrir con los comentarios de aquel hombre hacia ella, una mirada que a cualquier mujer provocaría abrazarlo-

-I…Itachi, que haces?- evidentemente la peli azul se puso nerviosa con la cercanía del chico y en un intento desesperado por alejarlo coloco las manos en su pecho empujándolo un poco, noto los latidos de su corazón, parecían tranquilos. Sus nervios no pasaron desapercibidos para el Uchiha, inconscientemente Konan le estaba dando la puerta de entrada que había estado buscando desde semanas atrás –

-algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, llevo dándole muchas vueltas- se acerco mas a ella, tanto que Konan se vio obligada a sentarse sobre el escritorio para alejarse- si lo que voy a hacer te molesta espero y me perdones, pero es que no puedo seguir ocultándolo mas- despego las manos del escritorio para posarlas en el rostro sonrojado de Konan, la miro fijamente a los ojos acortando la distancia entre ellos, los latidos del corazón de la peli azul se aceleraron, intento escapar pero su cuerpo no respondió, era como si el contacto con Itachi controlara cada célula de su cuerpo, sintió la respiración de Itachi entrar en su cuerpo reconociéndola como la única sustancia necesaria para su existencia, el aire que exhalaba llenaba cada parte de su ser como un bálsamo, respiro mas agitadamente intentando adentrar mas de ese aire, su cuerpo al fin reacciono utilizando ese instante de independencia para abrir su boca suplicando el rose de la fuente de aquella medicina- me estas matando Konan- suspiro Itachi reduciendo a cero la distancia que los separaba, junto sus labios con la dulce boca de la que hasta ese día había sido su compañera de misiones, al instante una descarga eléctrica nació en el vientre de la peli azul irradiándose hasta su pecho, apretó con fuerza la camisa de Itachi y le correspondió el beso con la misma apasionada intensidad-

-Itachi-sama, konan-sepai?-

-que es lo que quieres Ino?- respondió muy enojado Itachi, maldijo la hora en que la asigno como encargada de la vigilancia y le entrego el micrófono que los comunicaba-

-perdón si interrumpo pero necesito informarle de la situación- se escucho decirle con un temblor en la voz que denotaba que la había asustado-

-Está bien continua- se alejo de Konan resignado a no poder continuar en lo que estaba dándole la espalda, acomodo el auricular en su oreja para escuchar mejor y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá de donde había saltado momentos antes-

-señor, hemos detectado un grupo de hombres en el patio trasero que visten uniformes de jardinería, creemos que son parte de la organización que intenta secuestrar a Orochimaru-

-y que esperas para ir a investigar, quiero que estés completamente segura, no lo eches a perder- por esa insignificasia me han interrumpido- pensó aun molesto, le arruinaron el mejor momento que había tenido por algo que hasta naruto habría resuelto con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas-

-Itachi-sama, ya lo intentamos pero nos ha encerrado- respondió delicadamente Ino intentando no ser regañada nuevamente-

-que dijiste?-

-cerraron la puerta de la camioneta con soldadura, Shikamaru dice que si intentamos salir rompiendo un cristal se darán cuenta que somos espías.-

-bien, lo más seguro es que intenten llevarse a Orochimaru esta vez, tenemos que evitarlo sin ser descubiertos, en donde está el?-

-aun en el comedor, junto con Sasuke y Sakura-

-perfecto, alerta a los demás y diles que estén atentos, manda a Hinata y Kiba a rastrear esos hombres junto con Akamaru, luego informa a Sakura y Sasuke también-

-si Itachi-sama- respiro aliviada-

-tienes algún plan?- pregunto Konan que al fin había despertado del transe en que la sumergió el moreno-

-no, pero ya pensaremos en algo, mientras bajemos con los demás, anda vamos- la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron del despacho-

--

* * *

-dime Sasuke-kun, cuántos hijos piensan tener tú y Sakura- a Orochimaru parecía habérsele olvidado por completo la ausencia de Itachi y Konan centrando su atención en la pareja que tenía a su izquierda-

-por el momento ninguno, ahora estamos concentrados en nuestra carrera, tal vez en un futuro- respondió la oji verde robándole la palabra a Sasuke, en ninguna parte de su futuro a corto plazo aparecían los hijos, y mucho menos pensaba tenerlos con Sasuke-

-es una lástima, estaba seguro de que pronto te vería rodeada de unos lindos retoños cerezo, que si salen parecidos a ti serian toda una belleza, porque tú eres más hermosa que las diosas del Olimpo-

-g…gracias Orochimaru- respondió sonrojada ante aquel cumplido-

-Orochimaru, usted tiene hijos?- pregunto Sasuke intentando desviar la conversación a su curso inicial pues aquellos cumplidos hacia su supuesta esposa ya le estaban cansando-

-no, desafortunadamente aun no encuentro la mujer perfecta, parece que todas las chicas sexys están ya ocupadas- mirando a Sakura- o tienen amores platónicos que no les permite fijarse en mi- refiriéndose a Konan-

-de que estás hablando he?- pregunto Itachi que capto el comentario al vuelo, se sentó en los lugares que antes ocupaban el y Konan-

-he? Porque llegaron tan rápido, pensé que tardarías más en regañarlo mi querida Konan-

-hmm- el color rojo se encendió en las mejillas de la chica al recordar lo sucedido en aquel lugar pero afortunadamente no tuvo que decir nada mas pus en la mesa comenzaron a aparecer los postres atrayendo la mirada de todos, un silencio se hizo presente en aquel lugar interrumpido únicamente por el tintinar de los cubiertos, aprovechando aquel silencio Shikamaru le informo a Sakura y a Sasuke sobre la situación, al escuchar la noticia instintivamente dirigieron la mirada a Itachi, este solo los miro tranquilamente indicándoles que no se alarmaran, Shikamaru informo a los cuatro que a pesar de la búsqueda de Hinata y Kiba no habían encontrado a aquellos sujetos pero que el resto del equipo pronto se pondría en marcha para ayudar en la búsqueda-

-señor Orochimaru-sama- interrumpió minutos después un hombre al que Sasuke reconoció como parte de la escolta de Orochimaru- disculpe tengo que hablar con usted-

-lo siento, en un momento regreso- se excuso Orochimaru levantándose de la mesa y junto con aquel hombre salieron del comedor-

--

* * *

La cena termino y los invitados se dirigieron de nuevo al vestíbulo para seguir la fiesta, Itachi, Konan, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en un lugar apartado de toda la multitud comentando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de un largo tiempo, Orochimaru no aparecía y ambas parejas comenzaron a preocuparse. Lo invitados comenzaron a irse y un representante de Orochimaru se disculpaba con ellos por no estar presente excusando estar resolviendo asuntos muy importantes-

-ya paso mucho tiempo, algo no está nada bien-

-no le ha pasado nada Sakura, se fue con un hombre de su escolta, lo más seguro es que ellos detectaron algunas anomalías en la seguridad y le llamaron para informarle-

-Sasuke tiene razón, ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo protegerle sin que se dé cuenta que somos parte de una agencia- Itachi miro a todos lados y les indico que entraran en la biblioteca que era la puerta que se encontraba más cercana a ellos-

-Ino como va todo?- pregunto Itachi colocándose una mano en su oreja-

-Señor, hemos localizado a los jardineros, se encontraban en el estacionamiento-

-ya los capturaron-

-no, se mueven muy rápido-

-informa a Shino, naruto y Shouji, que quiero que saquen a los invitados lo más rápido que puedan sin levantar sospechas-

-enseguida señor-

-bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás, Sakura, tú y Sasuke se encargaran de esos jardineros mientras Konan y yo buscaremos a Orochimaru para llevarlo a un lugar seguro-

-si- respondieron y se dispusieron a salir por la misma puerta que habían entrado, en el instante en que cruzaban el dintel de la puerta escucharon una fuerte explosión que venía de afuera, seguida por los gritos de los invitados-

-que fue eso?- pregunto Sakura preocupada-

-parece que estallo una bomba, vallamos a ver- dijo Konan-

-los cuatro salieron en dirección al sonido, los gritos de los demás invitados cesaron pero fueron seguidos por el tumulto y la desesperación por abandonar el lugar, se encontraron con que parte de la entrada de la casa había sido destruida, gran parte de los invitados habían salido ya, solo quedaban unos cuantos, los miembros de la escolta de Orochimaru y los novatos agentes disfrazados de empleados que terminaban de sacar a los invitados por la otra puerta-

-ustedes váyanse de aquí- ordeno uno de los guardaespaldas a los presentes, los novatos miraron a Itachi y este asintió con la cabeza ordenándoles que se fueran, en el exterior le serian mas útiles-

-ustedes también- dijo otro refiriéndose a Konan, Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura, ellos dudaron por un momento pero se negaron a salir, el hombre les volvió a pedir que salieran pero no se movieron, necesitaban una escusa para poder quedarse allí pero no la encontraban-

-Sasuke, no me siento bien- dijo Sakura con cara muy cansada y el cuerpo flojo-

-que dices?- pregunto el moreno extrañado, no eran momentos para sentirse mal, en que pensaba Sakura?-

-no me siento bien- repitió la peli rosa pero antes de decir otra cosa se desvaneció en los brazos de Sasuke-

-Sakura, oye Sakura, estas bien? Responde- dijo preocupado el pelinegro sin entender lo que estaba pasando-

-ayuda- grito Konan-

-que pasa?- pregunto uno de los guardaespaldas-

-mi esposa se ha desmayado, tengo que llevarla a un lugar donde pueda recostarla, sería tan amable de decirnos donde-

-si, está bien síganme- ordeno aquel hombre mientras Sasuke lo seguía con Sakura en brazos-

-nosotros también vamos- dijo Konan jalando a Itachi-

-como gusten- todos siguieron a aquel hombre escaleras arriba y el resto de los guarda espaldas se quedaron inspeccionando la entrada que recién había sido derrumbada-

--

* * *

Regreso a clases, inscripción, revalidación de materias y asignación de grupo

Todo eso tuve que pasar, pero al fin estoy de regreso. Fueron dos semanas

De estúpida burocracia.

Como sea, espero y les guste este capítulo, la verdad he batallado bastante

Con el porqué no había tenido tiempo.

Muchísimas gracias por pasarse por aquí para leer esta historia.

Me alegra en demasía ver ke los RR van en aumento, me encanta

Cada vez recibo mas. Wiiiiiiii

es un placer escribir para ustedes.

Agradecimientos especiales para:

tinix.. **Giuli-Uchiha93** zyafany-company **kariedu56** Emily Todd Burton

**Shizue120** setsuna17 **Al** michelita **ikamari** missis uchiha

**sakura daidouji **(SI ME FALTO ALGUN DIGANME)

Y también a todos los que agregaron mi fic a sus historias favoritas.

**Matta ne**

PD. Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos que tendrán de mi para

Rato, dejen sus RR ke me encantan.

* * *

(KANAME-SAMA ya puedes devorarme toda la sangre que quieras,

He terminado de escribir este cap. Soy toda tuya, al menos hasta ke

Empiece a escribir el siguiente jaja.)


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR……..

-ustedes váyanse de aquí- ordeno uno de los guardaespaldas a los presentes, los novatos miraron a Itachi y este asintió con la cabeza ordenándoles que se fueran, en el exterior le serian mas útiles-

-ustedes también- dijo otro refiriéndose a Konan, Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura, ellos dudaron por un momento pero se negaron a salir, el hombre les volvió a pedir que salieran pero no se movieron, necesitaban una escusa para poder quedarse allí pero no la encontraban-

-Sasuke, no me siento bien- dijo Sakura con cara muy cansada y el cuerpo flojo-

-que dices?- pregunto el moreno extrañado, no eran momentos para sentirse mal, en que pensaba Sakura?-

-no me siento bien- repitió la peli rosa pero antes de decir otra cosa se desvaneció en los brazos de Sasuke-

-Sakura, oye Sakura, estas bien? Responde- dijo preocupado el pelinegro sin entender lo que estaba pasando-

-ayuda- grito Konan-

-que pasa?- pregunto uno de los guardaespaldas-

-mi esposa se ha desmayado, tengo que llevarla a un lugar donde pueda recostarla, sería tan amable de decirnos donde-

-si, está bien síganme- ordeno aquel hombre mientras Sasuke lo seguía con Sakura en brazos-

-nosotros también vamos- dijo Konan jalando a Itachi-

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

-aquel hombre los guió l despacho donde antes Itachi y donan Itachi y donan estuvieron "hablando", Sasuke recostó a la pelirrosa delicadamente en el sillón, la peliazul y el Uchiha mayor se sentaron frente a ellos. Después de dejarlos allí el hombre se retiro dándole a los cuatro tiempo para reorganizarse-

-valla problema que tenemos ahora- externo Sasuke sentándose junto a la pelirrosa que aún estaba inconsciente-

-hmp. Al menos pudimos quedarnos adentro- miro de reojo a su supuesta cuñada para luego esbozar una sonrisa- pensaste muy rápido Sakura-

-gracias Itachi, ahora que vamos a hacer?- se incorporo para quedar sentada en el sillón mientras Sasuke la miraba con ojos asesinos-

-que demonios te pasa Haruno, porque hiciste algo así, debiste decirme-

-necesitábamos hacer algo rápido, no había tiempo de explicártelo, además, tu pánico fue muy convincente, muy "natural"- agrego divertida-

-que quieres decir?-

-lo que escuchaste, fuiste el único que no se dio cuenta era una actuación-

-claro que me di cuenta- mintió-

-Claro que no…-

-cállense de una vez están actuando como niños de preescolar- Itachi no lo soporto mas, ya había tenido suficientes disgustos por una noche, impuso su autoridad y los obligo a callar- es hora de ponernos en marcha, el guardia no tardara en regresar-

-Itachi y yo buscaremos a Orochimaru, ustedes dos concéntrese en eliminar a los hombres que están causando todo este alboroto y por favor, ya dejen de pelearse-

-bien, por mi no hay problema, es hora de irnos, andando Sakura- Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana situada al respaldo del escritorio, la abrió y salto a través de ella-

-es hora de la acción- se acomodo unos cuantos mechones de cabello y salto detrás de Sasuke; Konan cerró la ventana y después, junto con Itachi salieron del despacho sin un rumbo establecido para buscar a la serpiente de cabellos negros.-

* * *

+-entre los coches del estacionamiento improvisado en los jardines de la mansión de Orochimaru se escondía siete hombres ataviados con uniformes de jardinería, ocultos entre los automóviles se hacían señas, los novatos de Konoha se paseaban cerca de ellos pero ninguno era capaz de localizarlos, ni siquiera Kiba y su gran nariz rastreadora. Conforme pasaban los segundos se alejaban mas, aquellos jardineros curvaban sonrisas de alivio en sus rostros al notarse fuera de peligro de ser descubiertos, uno de ellos, el que aparentaba ser el líder se puso de pie y con señas les ordeno a los demás abandonaran aquel lugar-

-ustedes…..quietos o los despojare de sus vidas, lenta y dolorosamente- les ordeno cierto moreno desde el techo de un automóvil, lo acompañaba una mujer muy bella de tez blanca y cabellos rosados, aquellos hombres soltaron una sonora carcajada, les pareció ridícula la idea de que ese idiota los estuviera amenazando sin portar armas-

-y como pretendes hacer eso?- cuestiono arrogante uno de ellos-

-seria mejor que no lo supieras, podría resultarte muy traumático- respondió Sakura con un tono tenebroso que les polarizó el corazón, fue entonces cuando entendieron que aquella pareja hablaba muy en serio, sus instintos le dictaban salir corriendo de aquella situación pero el hombre que los había contratado fue muy claro y estricto al explicarles la importancia de que realizaran ese trabajo-

-que comience la fiesta- dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que media sus manos bajo el vestido para sacar dos pequeñas dagas de unos treinta centímetros cada una, miro a Sasuke a los ojos y sonrió culpablemente- no pude separarme de ellas, me siento indefensa si no las traigo-

-eres increíble- bufo, al parecer Sakura no había entendido la instrucción de infiltrarse actuar como cualquier persona normal lo haría, en que parte de la definición de chica normal entraba el portar armas afiladas bajo el vestido, la angustia lo ataco al pensar que habría pasado si Orochimaru las tocaba sobre el vestido mientras bailaba con ella-

-como soy buena chica, te prestare una- dijo lanzándole una de las dagas al moreno, el solo sonrió irónicamente- yo haré los honores- Sakura saldo hacia donde estaban los jardineros, esquivó el ataque del líder y se situó en medio de ellos- te quedaras allí el resto de la noche o te unirás a la fiesta- miro a Sasuke que aún estaba sobre el automóvil-

-deja de parlotear princesita- uno de los jardineros se aproximo amenazadoramente intentando golpearla mientras estaba distraída, la pelirrosa solo serró los ojos esperando el golpe-

-no puedes vivir sin mi verdad- intervino Sasuke bloqueando el ataque encajándole a aquel hombre la daga en la mano que pretendía herir a Sakura- el hombre chillo de dolor, se saco la daga y la aventó al suelo junto a su atacante-

-basta de juegos, no tenemos tiempo para jugar con estos niños- el líder de los jardineros saco un arma que llevaba escondida en su ropa y a el le siguieron el resto de los jardineros-

-querías una fiesta?, pues hay la tienes- ambos estaban rodeados por aquella pandilla de hombres armados, la pelirrosa empezó a sentirse nerviosa pues estaban indefensos, dos pequeñas dagas no los salvarían de una lluvia de balas a menos que estuvieran en una escena de Matrix-

-Sasuke, ahora que asemos- pregunto Sakura pegando su espalda contra la de el y alzando su daga dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por defenderse-

-improvisar- respondió tranquilo. Bajo ambas manos lentamente evitando alterar a los jardineros y darles un pretexto para disparar, poso su mano derecha sobre la izquierda lentamente, levanto la mirada para no perder de vista a sus atacantes….tanteo entre sus dedos una mancuernilla del puño de su camisa, echo una ultima mirada y en un movimiento relámpago arranco la mancuernilla de un tiron y fuertemente la tiro al piso del estacionamiento. En cuanto toco el suelo la mancuernilla exploto dejando escapar una densa nube de humo blanco. Sasuke y sakura aprovecharon para situarse fuera del circulo y acabar con los jardineros uno a uno sin que se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando-

-si que han tenido suerte- grito el líder de los jardineros unos minutos mas tarde- pero se les ha terminado- apunto su arma a Sakura que estaba unos metros frente a ella, la había alcanzado a ver entre el humo que empezaba a disiparse- despídete de tu compañera niñito- después de dicho esto jalo el gatillo de su arma y tras el eco de su voz se escucho el retumbante sonido de la bala saliendo a trabes del cañón de la pistola, todo ocurría lentamente, el aire de pronto se volvió denso, un pequeño silbido producido por la bala al cortar el aire se aproximaba ala pelirrosa y ella en un instante vio pasar toda su vida frente a su ojos, nuevamente su vida estaba en peligro, una vez mas espero el golpe………un golpe que otra vez……….no llego. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un terrible escenario-

-S A S U K E!!- grito angustiada, el uchiha menor se había interpuesto entre la bala y ella abrazándola protectoramente recibiendo en la espalda el impacto que era para ella-

-espero princesa, que tengas la sensatez de no seguirme, pues si no acabaras igual que el- guardo su arma y dándoles la espalda se marcho de allí-

-Sasuke, resiste, no uestes morir, no así- lo recostó en el suelo y nerviosamente empezó a desabotonarle el traje para atender la herida- Ino, haz algo, manda a los chicos por estos inútiles antes que se despierten y a otros para que atrapen al desgraciado que le hizo esto a Sasuke-

-en eso estoy frentona, Hinata y Naruto van tras el líder, los demás están a punto de llegar a dando estas, frentona mas vale que lo salves, si no yo misma iré a matarte-

-cállate!... me pones nerviosa- intentando recordar todo lo aprendido sobre primeros auxilios y atención medica nerviosamente se deshizo de la corbata y empezó a desabotonar la camisa lo mas rápido que pudo-

-creo que estas llevando esta relación muy rápido, ni un solo beso me haz dado- dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos y agarrando su mano para que no continuara desnudándole-

-no es momento de hacer bromas; tengo que curarte-

-no creo necesitarlo-

-de que hablas?, recibiste un disparo- soltó el agarre y continuo su tarea con la camisa pero como esta se le resistía la abrió de un jalón dejando al descubierto el……-

-por eso te dije que no necesitaba que me curaras- aparto las manos de la chica, se levanto y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa-

-tras un chaleco anti balas- dijo apenas en un murmullo todavía incrédula, arrodillada en el piso- un maldito chaleco anti balas- volvió a decir esta vez con un tono furioso en la voz mientras se levantaba y lo encaraba con una mirada colérica y llena de lágrimas-

-no pude separarme de el, me siento indefenso sin el- contesto burlo utilizando las mismas palabras que la pelirrosa había usado para justificar sus dagas-

-Idiota…- soltó Sakura junto con una cachetada que planto en la mejilla de Sasuke- hiciste que me preocupara- luego lo abrazo mientras rompía en llanto, se sentía aliviada de que el estuviera bien pero a la vez frustrada por haberse preocupado en vano-

-lo siento- se disculpo mientras correspondía el abrazo. No pensó que fuera a herirla con ese comentario-

-están bien?- interrumpió Kiba junto con los demás novatos-

-si chicos, llevenselos, seguro que lograremos sacarles algo de información- se separo súbitamente de Sasuke y ayudo a inmovilizar a los jardineros que yacían en el piso consientes y con unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo producidas por las dagas de Sakura-

* * *

+-todo salio como lo planeo señor, todo salio bien, hemos identificado a los infiltrados de Konoha- dijo la voz de un hombre entre las penumbras de una habitación, hablaba con otro hombre del que solo alcanzaba a ver su silueta enmarcada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a trabes de la ventana frente a la que estaba parado-

-me alegra, hubo perdidas?- respondió siseante mientras cruzaba las manos sobre la espalda sin apartar la vista de un punto lejano-

-seis de mis hombres fueron capturados, señor-

-que dijiste?- pregunto mientras le apretaba el cuello, se había desplazado hasta donde estaba el en milésimas de segundo- a eso llamas estar todo bien?- su voz drásticamente cambio de un tono calmado a el de amenazador-

-son unos insignificantes delincuentes que contrate hace unos días, les dije que robaríamos una gran mansión, no saben nada de nosotros ni de nuestros planes- respondió nervioso temiendo por su vida-

-eso espero..-soltó lentamente el cuello de su empleado relajando todos los músculos de su cara para volver a su facies apacible y luego regreso al sitio donde segundos antes había estado parado- si Konoha descubre mis planes tendrás problemas-

-señor…- trato de intervenir nervioso y aliviado por haber conservado su vida-

-largate!... no te aparezcas por aquí hasta que te llame-

-si señor- se retiro apresuradamente, el solo estar cerca de aquel hombre le producía escalofríos, si no fuera por que le pagaba muy bien habría abandonado ese trabajo mucho tiempo atrás-

-con que seis novatos y dos Elite….Konoha me esta subestimando, soy mucho mejor que eso. Aunque seria bueno incluir a algunos de ellos en mis planes….será divertido- se aparto de la ventana y se sentó en su sillón reclinable favorito juntando los dedos de ambas manos y esbozando una sonrisa escalofriante que congelaría a cualquiera- muy divertido-

+-fue todo un desastre- se quejo Itachi recargado en la camioneta de la que acababan de sacar a Ino y Shikamaru y donde estaban metiendo a los desafortunados jardineros-

-no seas pesimista Itachi-Kun, que no hallamos encontrado a Orochimaru no significa que lo hallan capturado-

-eso es lo que tu crees- le respondió a Konan que intentaba animarlos inútilmente pues la posibilidad de haber fallado la misión dejaba su animo por los suelos-

-yo escuche que de uno de los guardias que lo llevaron a una especie de refugió oculto en algún lugar de la casa- intervino nerviosamente Hinata en la deprimente discusión-

-eso espero, ahora bamonos; Shikamaru, Ino, ustedes llevaran a los rehenes con Tsunade junto con el reporte de la misión, los demás a sus casas a esperar nuevas ordenes- se aparto de la camioneta y se dirigió al estacionamiento- vienes Konan? Te llevare a tu casa-

-si ya boy- se despidió rápidamente de todos y corrió a alcanzar a Itachi, luego lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió-

-Sasuke, viste eso?- dijo señalando a la pareja que se acababa de ir-

-ver que?- pregunto totalmente despistado pues su mente se encontraba tratando de descifrar el porque Sakura se había preocupado tanto cuando el recibió el disparo, pues según el, ella le odiaba-

-ya nada…olvídalo- respondió decepcionada-

* * *

he tardado en actualizar pues mis RR

han disminuido y con eso se me fue

la inspiracion...

pero ya estoi de regreso.

espero y este capitulo les guste y

no lo encuentren aburrido.

agradecimientos a:

nujhat missis uchiha  
Sakura Daidouji zyafany-company  
LADARIS SAKURAMA setsuna17

cecilia Al

que se conpadesieron de mi y dejaron RR.

Matta Ne.

P.D. no sean malos y dejenme sus RR

quiero saber ke opinan de de mi

historia.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Orochimaru.-

-con que seis novatos y dos Elite….Konoha me esta subestimando, soy mucho mejor que eso. Aunque seria bueno incluir a algunos de ellos en mis planes….será divertido- se aparto de la ventana y se sentó en su sillón reclinable favorito juntando los dedos de ambas manos y esbozando una sonrisa escalofriante que congelaría a cualquiera- muy divertido-

Los novatos

Sasuke, viste eso?- dijo señalando a la pareja que se acababa de ir-

-ver que?- pregunto totalmente despistado pues su mente se encontraba tratando de descifrar el porque Sakura se había preocupado tanto cuando el recibió el disparo, pues según el, ella le odiaba-

-ya nada…olvídalo- respondió decepcionada-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

-Había pasado ya un mes desde el incidente ocurrido en la mansión de Orochimaru, cuatro de los novatos de la agencia se encontraban dispersos en diferentes trabajos que les permitirían estar en contacto con el grupo principal, en todo ese tiempo no ocurrieron mas incidentes según los reportes de Konan e Itachi, la actividad de la agencia que perseguía a Orochimaru se había reducido a cero, esto les daba tiempo para relajarse pero la destrucción del "virus V" seguía siendo su objetivo. Con la intensión de averiguar mas sobre dicha agencia en aparente inactividad, los jardineros capturados fueron llevados a un área de alta seguridad en "la aldea" que se encontraba oculta bajo el asfalto de la ciudad, allí fueron sometidos al mas duro interrogatorio, primero individualmente y luego en grupo, sin embargo no obtuvieron nada de importancia, lo único que lograron sacarles es que habían sido contratados por un hombre con gafas y cabello extraño para robar la caja fuerte de una mansión, todos dijeron lo mismo una y otra vez; llegaron a la conclusión de que mentían o que tal vez no sabían realmente en lo que estaban metidos. Días después todos los prisioneros aparecieron muertos en sus respectivas celdas de aislamiento, según la autopsia realizada a los seis cadáveres habían muerto de un infarto de corazón, no tenían signo de lucha o envenenamiento, todos finados a la misma hora y en el mismo día. Se emitió una alerta máxima pues en los registros de las cámaras de seguridad no aparecían imágenes referentes a la hora de la muerte, esto solo podía ser obra de un traidor. El reporte de lo ocurrido fue entregado a los cargos mas altos de Konoha y los cuerpos de los jardineros fueron incinerados, toda evidencia del acontecimiento fue borrada, los empleados contratados recientemente despedidos por sospechas de que entre ellos se encontrara el traidor, la vigilancia fue reforzada y los controles de seguridad mas rigurosos. -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-El día en que se presentarían en el laboratorio llego mas rápido de lo que esperaban, Sakura y Sasuke se presentaron en la oficina del director de dicho lugar acompañados de Orochimaru; con su currículo y las recomendaciones de el fueron aceptados al instante y desde ese mismo día empezaron a trabajar allí, tras unos días transcurridos Orochimaru trataba mas confianzudamente a la pelirrosa, le hablaba amablemente y le daba acceso libre a sus laboratorios personales y experimentos, como ofrecido en charola de plata, esta oportunidad le daba a la pelirrosa la libertad de investigar cual era la verdad oculta bajo todos esos experimentos y si en verdad Orochimaru estaba desarrollando clandestinamente el "virus V" en aquel lugar. –

-Cepa numero 1- leyó en voz baja Sakura la leyenda que tenia un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un contenido líquido incoloro. Se encontraba a oscuras en el laboratorio que Orochimaru cuidaba mas y restringía su entrada, siguió leyendo los nombres de los tubos; tenían números del 1 al 65 con fechas de dos meses de diferencia entre ellos; se interno mas profundo en aquel oscuro lugar iluminándose con la luz de la pantalla de su celular, miraba todo con detenimiento y leía las etiquetas esperando encontrar alguna con la leyenda del "virus v" pero de pronto algo la interrumpió, escucho el sonido de la puerta de ese laboratorio abrirse lentamente y luego cerrarse produciendo un ligero sonido de click, oculto el celular en el bolsillo de su bata para que la luz no delatara su presencia, luego escucho los pasos de aquella persona acercándose a ella; pensó en miles de escusas para justificar su presencia en aquel lugar y en muchas formas de ocultarse para no ser descubierta por Orochimaru pero ninguna le parecía que fuera a convencerle.-

-tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente, flor de cerezo…..- la sorprendió una voz masculina conocida detrás de ella, el susto le erizo todos los cabellos de la nuca, luego se sintió rodeada por los brazos de aquel hombre que la aprisionaban impidiéndole escapar, un sentimiento de impotencia la calo hasta los huesos y luego se resigno a escuchar todo lo que el tenia para decirle-

-te he estado observando muy detenidamente desde la fiesta en la mansión, logras fingir muy bien pero ya me he dado cuenta-

-de….de que estas hablando- el nerviosismo se le hizo presente-

-de lo que isiste, mas bien de tu reacción-

-Sasuke se mas claro, si no te apuras nos pueden descubrir aquí adentro, que le dirías a Orochimaru si nos encuentra husmeando en su laboratorio privado?-

-esta bien, arreglare esto rápido- giro bruscamente a la pelirrosa dejándola de frente a el, la aprisiono de la cintura reduciendo la distancia entre ellos- te gusto verdad?- termino por decir tan cerca que ella pudo sentir su aliento acariciar su rostro; desvió la mirada para no verle directo-

-quien anda allí?- pregunto una voz masculina conocida para ambos, provenía de la entrada y tenia un tono molesto-

-O….- intento decir Sakura pero el moreno que la abrasaba se lo impidió tapándole la boca-

-shsssss- no hagas ruido, nos va a descubrir- le susurro al oído para que solo ella le escuchara-

-no lo aras tonto tan fácil- le contesto también en un susurro y en ese instante se encendieron las luces; lo que paso después ocurrió tan rápido que Sakura apenas y pudo reaccionar; Sasuke había movido una de sus manos sobre la espalda de la pelirrosa haciendo que sus pechos se pegaran sobre el de el, la mano que había dejado en su cintura descendió unos cuantos centímetros hasta quedar en el borde donde la espalda pierde su nombre y por ultimo acallo los dulces labios de la ojiverde con un beso apasionado, Sakura se dejo llevar por el sentimiento y correspondió el beso al instante rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos-

-Sakura, Sasuke, que hacen aquí?- interrogo Orochimaru que había entrado con aire preocupado al escuchar ruido en lo profundo de su laboratorio privado-

-lo siento Orochimaru-sama- respondió Sasuke después de cortar el beso y dejando a Sakura con ganas de mas-

-hmmm, si que me dan envidia, me encantaría que mi querida Konan me besara en lugares oscuros, si que son ardientes- comento con mirada picara Orochimaru- bueno, les dejo que sigan, solo no hagan mucho desorden si- agrego dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida-

-continuamos- interrogo el moreno en cuanto el cara de serpiente hubo salido-

-déjame sola si- ordeno Sakura separándose del pelinegro-

-porque?- el no lo entendía, hasta hace un momento Sakura lo besaba y al otro lo mandaba a bolar-

-por favor si- contesto viéndole a los ojos con una mirada que Sasuke no se atrevió a cuestionar.-

-como quieras- resignado se dirigió a la salida dejándola sola tal como lo había pedido-

-ya estando sola y en un intento por recobrar la cordura volvió con su tarea de leer las etiquetas de los tubos de ensayo- Sasuke……-dijo apenas mientras pasaba el dedo índice sobre sus labios que aún palpitaban pidiendo los de Sasuke-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-Sasuke, encontraste a Sakura?- pregunto Itachi sin despegar la mirada de un microscopio que tenia delante-

-no me molestes Itachi- contesto irritado mientras se sentaba en un sillón al otro extremo de ese laboratorio equipado con 4 microscopios con sus respectivas mesas, libreros y sillas acojinadas, una discreta cafetería y una pequeña sala de descanso-

- ahora porque pelearon ita-kun- interrogo Konan desbordante de curiosidad mientras agregaba leche a su café-

-hmm, no lo se…. Debe seguir enojado porque le gane 3 veces seguidas en el ajedrez…. Desde pequeño ha sido así, hacia berrinches cada vez que perdía-

-eso es cierto Sasuke-chan?- espero la respuesta del moreno pero este se limito a rodar los ojos hacia otro lado-

-uf, siento una atmosfera tensa aquí- comento Sakura que recién entraba al laboratorio con su típica sonrisa y como si nada hubiera pasado, en cuanto escucho su voz Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia ella y al mismo tiempo fruncía las cejas-

-nee. Itachi-kun, que te parece si vamos a la cafetería de enfrente, Orochimaru dice que venden unas donas muy deliciosas- sugirió Konan jalando al Uchiha mayor de un brazo para levantarlo de su silla-

-para que? Aquí tenemos eso. Que hay de diferente en las donas de allá que te interesa tanto probarlas- intento resistirse pero con una mirada la peliazul le dio a entender que quería dejar a esos dos solos para que arreglaran sus problemas- esta bien, creo que ya me dio hambre-

-yo voy con ustedes- aviso Sakura pues no quería quedarse a solas con Sasuke, estaba segura de que le haría preguntas sobre lo sucedido en el laboratorio de Orochimaru-

-espera…- la detuvo el pelinegro jalándola de la mano dándole tiempo a la otra pareja de escabullirse a la salida sin que ella los siguiera-

-que pasa Sasuke?- contesto sonriente ocultando todo ese remolino de emociones que tenia dentro y que había surgido en el instante en el que el la había besado-

-no hagas eso-

-que cosa?-

-eso… fingiré no paso nada, no te entiendo Sakura, porque hace un momento me besabas y ahora finges- Sasuke nunca se lo imagino, que al besar a su compañera pelirrosa experimentaría algo que con otras mujeres no había sentido, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que Sakura hubiera tomado ese beso como algo insignificante-

-sabes porque finjo Uchiha?.... es porque se que para ti eso no significa nada, solo fue una estrategia para que Orochimaru descubriera que estaba investigando sus experimentos..-

-claro que significo algo…-

-por favor, a mi no me engañas- explicaba subiendo poco a poco el tono de voz- tu eres un seductor, un simple beso no significa mucho para ti no? Pues para mí tampoco- mintió-

--bien, te demostrare que no miento- persiguió unos pasos a la pelirrosa que intentaba escaparse y una vez mas la beso, ella aunque intento resistirse termino por sucumbir ante los encantos seductores del moreno, ambos se olvidaron de lo dicho anteriormente, aquel beso les había mostrado que lo que sentían era sincero y que solo tenían que amarse y Sakura olvidarse del comportamiento dominante, seductor y mujeriego de Sasuke y el convencerla de sus sentimientos auténticos-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-bien, ya pueden comenzar con sus reportes, que sea lo mas breve posible, no quiero que Orochimaru note su ausencia- ordeno la autoridad máxima de la agencia Tsunade-sama que recién llegaba y tomaba asiento en una cómoda silla a la cabecera de una larga mesa en la sala principal de conferencias de la "aldea" mientras sus guardaespaldas personales miembros del equipo elite ambu se paraban uno a cada lado de ella uniformados con trajes negros y ocultos tras lentes oscuros- comienza tu Sakura-

--si Tsunade-sama- contesto al punto la pelirrosa; se paro de su asiento y tomo control del proyector- hace tres días entre al laboratorio privado de Orochimaru mientras el se encontraba dando una conferencia en el auditorio del hospital donde trabajamos- volteó a mirar a su audiencia y con una mirada muy seria continuo explicando mientras tras ella empezaban a desfilar una serie de fotografías acordes a lo que decía- allí encontré una serie de muestras etiquetadas con el numero de la cepa y la fecha que creo corresponde a su creación, tenían una diferencia de dos medes entre ellas, en un total de 65, con el mismo contenido y en la misma cantidad. También encontré muestras de sangre y tejido pero no pude identificar la especie por falta de tiempo y lo mas importante- se detuvo un momento para hacer énfasis en la frase siguiente- encontré un acceso secreto oculto por unos estantes, intente accesar a el pero necesita un clave de nueve dígitos y una huella digital, investigue en los planos del hospital y no encontré algo referente a el, no aparece en los planos, lo mas seguro es que allí tenga al "Virus V" y todos los experimentos e investigaciones que ha hecho sobre el, pues no creo que sea tan confiado o arrogante como para que esas 65 muestras visibles sean del virus-

-en parte Sakura tiene razón- intervino Sasuke- seria como burlarse de nosotros al tenerlos tan a la vista; tenemos que investigar ese acceso-

-si, pero no podemos dejar de lado esas muestras, independientemente de si son o no del "virus V" debemos averiguar de que se tratan, podrían resultar ser una enfermedad mortal y altamente contagiosa, por eso tal vez lo tiene en su laboratorio privado y no en el común- observo e Uchiha mayor apoyado por su compañera Konan que asintió a cada cosa que dijo-

-todos están en lo correcto, tratándose de Orochimaru puede esperarse cualquier cosa, puede tener muchos planes, no debemos dejar escapar ni un detalle- termino por decir Tsunade muy seriamente, su mente pensaba en todas os posibles planes del cara de serpiente y en como detenerle- Itachi, continua investigando las muestras que desecha y trata de encontrar cual es el efecto que tiene el virus en el organismo, Konan quiero que le ayudes extrayendo información de la computadora personal, se que hasta ahora no lo habíamos echo por lo poco factible de que guardara información sobre el virus en ella pero quiero que busques en sus correos y conversaciones algo que nos de la pista de si esta intentando comerciar con el en alguna agencia terrorista- termino por decir, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida acompañada por los ambus, pero antes de salir dijo- Sakura ven conmigo, quiero hablar contigo en privado- a pesar de que puso toda su atención en los reportes, también pudo notar que su mejor alumna traía vendada la mano, quería preguntarle como se encontraba y también ponerla al tanto de unas investigaciones que ella misma había llevado a cabo-

-si Tsunade-sama- respondió mientras la seguía y dejaba a los dos Uchihas y a Konan en la sala especulando sobre diversos temas…entre uno de ellos-

-dime Sasuke-chan, tu y Sakura están juntos- pregunto normal y curiosamente Konan tras haber observado la actitud de ambos en la discusión-

-que te hace pensar eso- le contesto después de dudarlo unos segundos y usando un tono juguetón pero a la vez preocupado porque descubrieran que se había echo novio de la pelirrosa-

-con solo verlos me doi cuenta, son muy obvios, aún no han aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos- se burlo mirando cómplice a Itachi que también sonreía ante la idea de tener como cuñada a Sakura-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Siento mucho no haber subido antes el capitulo

Ya extrañaba escribir mi linda historia…

Este capitulo no me ha convencido del todo….

Espero y les guste tanto como el anterior….

Y la verdad yo espero no tardarme tanto con

El siguiente y recibir tantos RR como en el

Anterior jajajaja

Muuuuuuchisimas gracias a:

setsuna17 **SakuStar** Sakura Daidouji **Al** michelita

**hina ale** PAOSAN **zOFFii_saku-hermoxa_Lovesasuke **

missis uchiha **asukasoad** zyafany-company

**.-loli18-.** **Konan**

Por molestarse en dejarme sus comentarios que son bien recibidos

Y también a todos los que agregaron esta humilde historia a sus

Favoritas……..

Nos vemos en el próximo cap………

**MATTA NE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

- Sakura ven conmigo, quiero hablar contigo en privado- a pesar de que puso toda su atención en los reportes, también pudo notar que su mejor alumna traía vendada la mano, quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba y también ponerla al tanto de unas investigaciones que ella misma había llevado a cabo-

-si Tsunade-sama- respondió mientras la seguía y dejaba a los dos Uchihas y a Konan en la sala especulando sobre diversos temas…entre uno de ellos-

-dime Sasuke-chan, tu y Sakura están juntos- pregunto normal y curiosamente Konan tras haber observado la actitud de ambos en la discusión-

-que te hace pensar eso- le contesto después de dudarlo unos segundos y usando un tono juguetón pero a la vez preocupado porque descubrieran que se había hecho novio de la pelirrosa-

-con solo verlos me doy cuenta, son muy obvios, aún no han aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos- se burlo mirando cómplice a Itachi que también sonreía ante la idea de tener como cuñada a Sakura-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

-me mando llamar señor?- pregunto aún ya sabiendo la respuesta, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se inclinaba en una pronunciada reverencia dedicada al hombre de cabellos negros sentado tras el lujoso escritorio del despacho donde se encontraban solo ellos dos-

-no estarías aquí de no ser así; cierto?- respondió aburrido a la innecesaria pregunta de su subordinado; termino de escribir en su computadora portátil y la cerro privando de la única fuente de luz a aquel lugar sumido en las penumbras de la noche-

-lo siento Orochimaru-sama- se inclino nuevamente en una reverencia ocupando su atención en los grabados de la fina alfombra que cubría todo el piso y combinaba con las elegantes cortinas que marginadas a cada lado de las ventanas dejaban entrar la luz de los focos del jardín de aquella mansión que recién encendían-

-Kabuto, te mande llamar para que hagas tu trabajo, no para que te disculpes por cada error que cometes, errores que cada vez son más frecuentes; contrato empleados para que hagan las cosas que por mi mismo no puedo hacer, como el preparar la comida, limpiar la mansión, conducir la limosina, negociar con los terroristas, entre otras cosas y no para que cometan errores que yo después tenga que corregir, como el tuyo, tuve que asesinar a seis hombres- dijo con un tono sereno que ocultaba la frustración y el enojo que sentía al ver que sus planes en aquel momento estuvieron a punto de irse por la borda-

-lo sé señor; dígame en que puedo servirle esta vez- expreso claramente apenado por la forma en que Orochimaru le había hablado-

-aparentemente en nada; pero igual tengo algo para que tú hagas por mí. Hace un momento, mientras trabajaba en mi computadora me he dado cuenta que están monitorizando todas mis conversaciones y correos electrónicos, ya se estaban tardando y me parece raro que no lo hayan hecho antes, hasta ahora no han encontrado nada con lo que puedan incriminarme, no es tiempo aún de que se enteren de todo; esto no es más que una señal de que al fin se han puesto serios, pero lo que no saben es que yo empecé este juego mucho antes…..-

-Orochimaru-sama que es lo que me está diciendo?- pregunto al no comprender lo que aquella voz siseante le estaba expresando-

-no me interrumpas Kabuto!!!!!- intervino enojado por la insolencia y el atrevimiento del chico de lentes-

-perdón Orochimaru-sama- se disculpo otra vez recibiendo solo un bufido de desaprobación como respuesta-

-olvida lo que dije antes, no es necesario que intentes comprender todo lo que te digo, limítate a hacer lo que te mando. Quiero que vigiles a esta persona- poso su mano extendida sobre una carpeta roja y la deslizo junto con ella hacia Kabuto dejándola al borde del escritorio- toma la carpeta, allí están todos los datos que necesitas, no quiero que la pierdas de vista-

-puedo preguntarle porque le interesa tanto- soltó sin pensar mientras analizaba cada centímetro de la fotografía de aquella persona pegada en una esquina de la única hoja tamaño carta en esa carpeta que tenía todos los datos-

-ya lo hisiste; es un asunto privado, así que lo único que puedo decirte es que forma parte de un experimento, así que apunta todo lo que observes, necesito un informe detallado de su conducta y salud-

-si señor, cumpliré su orden al pie de la letra; esta vez no le defraudare señor, se lo prometo- trato que su voz sonara lo más convincente posible para que no le regañara y de todo corazón expresos esas palabras pues su único objetivo era servirle a él y si tenía que morir, seria por el-

-no cometas errores pues es muy inteligente y podría descubrirte- ignoro por completo las sinceras palabras de Kabuto; los sentimientos de sus subordinados no le importaban ni en lo mas mínimo. Si el cometía oro error lo más probable era que apareciera muerto y tirado bajo un puente a que él le perdonara ofreciéndole otra oportunidad- vete ya, entre mas permanezcas en esta casa menos tiempo pasaras observándole-

-si señor- hizo una última reverencia y se retiro a un paso lento, recorrió los lentes hasta el punto que encontraba cómodo y se dirigió al estacionamiento balanceando la carpeta adelante y atrás con cada paso que daba. Antes de subir a su coche; un Ford focus rojo 2002 echo una última mirada a la fotografía para luego arrancar a toda velocidad-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-en verdad te lo pregunto?- interrogo Sakura a Sasuke que terminaba de comer una rebanada de pastel que ella había preparado en la mañana antes de irse al laboratorio-

-si, fue muy directa- respondió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella mientras lavaba los platos, dejo el suyo en el fregadero-

-y tú que le contestaste?-

-la verdad; pero no me creyó- su tono de voz sonó decepcionado pues había sido sincero y al parecer su futura cuñada no creía que fueran novios y atribuía la gentileza y la falta de peleas a que al fin había hecho las paces y no a que se amaran mutuamente. El moreno hizo a un lado sus pensamientos, hecho una mirada a la ropa que vestía Sakura y noto que ese mini short le sentaba bastante bien, le permitía mostrar sus atributos. Le dio rienda suelta a sus impulsos y acorralo a la pelirrosa con su cuerpo contra el fregadero-

-que haces?- pregunto inocente Sakura al sentir la presión del cuerpo de Sasuke en su espalda y glúteos-

-quieres que te lo ponga más claro?- le susurro al oído; la ojiverde al sentir su aliento acariciándole la oreja se vio presa de un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y termino en su vientre, pero él no termino, primero beso su nuca, su cuello y haciendo a un lado el tirante de su blusa y sostén le beso el hombro-

-Sasu….espera- dijo apenas tratando de agarrar aire, al mismo tiempo giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con el-

-esa es una vista mucho mejor- expreso mirándole directamente a los senos, alzo la ceja izquierda y esbozó una sonrisa perversa-

-podría ser mejor- había entendido de que trataba el jueguito y estaba dispuesta a jugarlo, había algo en su interior que comenzaba a encenderse y demandaba todo lo que aquel ser pudiera darle-

-ilústreme agente Sakura Haruno- se adueño de los delicados labios de su compañera besándola con una pasión que parecía haber estado contenida varios años, ella le correspondió de la misma forma deslizando sus manos bajo la camisa para acariciarle la espalda, en ese instante se dio cuenta que le estorbaba y lo despojo de ella tirándola a un lado de ellos; arrastrados por la corriente de la pasión y el deseo se deslizaron con pasos apresurados hacia la recamara pero la puerta les impidió el paso, haciendo que Sasuke chocara de espaldas con ella, Sakura rio divertida pero se apresuro a abrirla, ya estando adentro el la tumbo en la cama y se situó sobre ella- y bien?- pregunto impaciente al ver que Sakura aún traía puesta la blusa, ella sonrió y al punto se la saco dejando a la vista su sostén del mismo tono negro de su short-

-me das otro beso?-

-otro y todos los que quieras- le cumplió el deseo y comenzó a descender dejando un camino de besos a su paso-

-como el sonido de un despertador en la mañana, así escucharon ambos retumbar por toda la casa el timbre de la puerta, molesto e insistente, Sasuke rodo los ojos hacia el reloj ubicado en la pared mientras Sakura le plantaba un beso en la mejilla; apenas eran las 8pm así que no podía hacerse el dormido, agacho la cabeza triste por no poder continuar con aquello, la pelirrosa aparto los mechones negros que le ocultaban el rostro y le dedico una sonrisa-

-ve y atiende, yo te sigo en un momento- obediente Sasuke se levanto soltando un bufido de aburrimiento, rápidamente Sakura tomo la blusa que había caído al otro lado de la ama y se la puso, después recorrió el mismo camino que Sasuke hacia la puerta-

-eres condenadamente inoportuno Naruto- siseo Sasuke molesto al ver la cara sonriente del rubio-

-Naruto!..... cuanto tiempo sin verte- grito Sakura al verlo entrar en la sala contenta de ver otra persona que no fueran Orochimaru, Konan, Itachi, Sasuke o sus metiches vecinos; después de verlo de pies a cabeza y asegurarse que era él y no una imitación se lanzo enzima de él para abrazarlo-

-hola Sakura-chan- saludo sonriente, luego su nariz capto el perfume de la pelirrosa, un aroma que había captado muchas veces antes pero nunca le había parecido tan cautivador y placentero; escaneo el cuerpo de Sakura y la encontró más hermosa, no, más sexy que nunca, la abría besado en ese instante si Sasuke no hubiera estado presente-

-a que debemos tu visita enclenque- la voz del recién mencionado regreso a naruto la realidad; le miraba con ojos fríos y la expresión de su rostro le daba a entender que había interrumpido algo-

-disculpen si vine sin avisar pero creí que esto les iba a interesar- los tres se sentaron en los sillones de la sala; Naruto y Sasuke en uno y justo frente a ellos Sakura sola; naruto puso sobre una mesita central un maletín plateado-

-no te preocupes siempre eres bien recibido aquí y lo sabes- lo exculpo Sakura inclinándose hacia delante para prestarle más atención, cruzo las piernas y lego se acomodo el cabello esparciendo por todo el lugar el olor de su perfume, este no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos chicos, les inundo la nariz como si fuera la más hermosa fragancia-

-que es lo que traes allí?- pregunto Sasuke aún sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento por regresar a la realidad-

-ha….si, sí; hemos estado trabajando en la forma de entrar al laboratorio secreto de Orochimaru así que diseñamos esto juguetes- pulso una serie de números en el teclado de la cara anterior del maletín y este se abrió instantáneamente, muy lentamente dejando a la vista de los tres una serie de objetos de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores. Entonces en la cara de Naruto se dibujo una sonrisa macabra-

-que es todo eso?- pregunto Sakura con una cara que expresaba toda la curiosidad del mundo, aunque no era la única pues la de Sasuke se ilumino como la de un niño al entrar en una dulcería o tal vez como la de un depravado en una sex shop-

-son unos "juguetes" que les ayudaran a invadir la guarida de la serpiente- contesto poniendo énfasis en la palabra "juguetes" para que se notara la ironía; tomo uno de los objetos mirándolo maliciosamente y luego comenzó a explicar de qué iba a servir- Sakura dijiste que para entrar necesitabas una huella digital no?-

-si, esto hace mi trabajo más difícil, aunque si me desespera, estaría dispuesta a volarla con dinamita- termino con un resoplido de fastidio al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón y se cruzaba de brazos para enfatizar su molestia-

-pues esto solucionara tu problema- agrego en su voz un tono divino como si aquel objeto fuera la cura de todos los males- es un simulador de huellas dactilares- desdoblo y se coloco lo que parecía un guante negro, con pequeñas líneas plateadas en la yemas de los dedos, ajusto el espacio entre los ellos y luego los movió cómicamente; Sakura y Sasuke se inclinaban hacia adelante cada vez más con cada palabra que el rubio decía- con esto, solo te lo colocas y luego pones el dedo o los dedos sobre el panel lector y automáticamente este se ajustara a la huella que este pida- esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia y luego volteo a verlos a los ojos para comprobar de que estuviera tan emocionados como el-

-impresionante; al parecer el departamento de tecnología está haciendo su trabajo- aunque Sasuke intento contener su emoción la voz le salió en un ahogo de entusiasmo-

-ya lo creo que sí, ahora ve esto- aún con el guante puesto saco otro objeto del maletín- le llamamos "el rompe códigos" cualquier código de nueve dígitos es un juego de niños para este bebe- acarició contra su mejilla el pequeño aparato muy parecido a un celular; rectangular, con un teclado y una pantalla y un puerto USB-

-magnifico, ahora podremos continuar con nuestro trabajo, adelante, continua mostrándonos esas maravillas, adoro al departamento de tecnología- alargo su mano derecha hasta rosar con la yema de los dedos uno de los objetos que aún estaban en el maletín, pero no logro agarrarlo pues Naruto la detuvo dándole un ligero manotazo-

-alto hay, el mostrar los juguetes es tarea mía- sonrió complacido al ver la mueca molesta de su amiga pelirrosa, luego la ignoro para seguir con su tarea; la cara que ambos ponían al ver cada uno de los objetos que les mostraba le producía un sentimiento de poder, como si él fuera Dios y les estuviera concediendo un milagro, esos momentos fueron los mejores, hasta que hubo mostrado todos los objetos y tenía que marcharse-

-Naruto, visítanos pronto, te extrañaré- le grito Sakura desde la entrada de la casa mientras el sabia a su tsuru negro; el que los agentes de "la aldea" utilizaban en misiones donde no querían llamar la atención. Ella le decía adiós agitando la mano.-

-si, lo que ella dijo, pero no vengas a menos que tengas un mensaje de Tsunade- al moreno no le parecía buena idea, sobre todo si otra vez interrumpía los momentos románticos entre él y la pelirrosa-

-un mensaje, cierto, lo había olvidado- Sakura corrió hasta la ventanilla del coche de Naruto, dio tres toquecitos para que abriera la ventanilla y en cuando lo hizo comenzó a decirle el mensaje que tenía que darle a su maestra y mejor amiga Tsunade, la máxima autoridad de la agencia- dile a Tsunade-sama que se equivoca-

-que se equivoca? Sobre qué?- la curiosidad del rubio surgió como los brotes de una semilla que crecen a una velocidad imposible-

-no te lo pienso explicar, tu solo díselo así; "lo que hablamos el otro día, me temo que está equivocada, no encontré algo que demuestre que está en lo correcto"- por la mente de Sakura comenzaron a desfilar los recuerdos de aquella reunión privada-

*FLASH BACK*

-espérenme afuera, no tardare mucho- había ordenado Tsunade a su guardia personal bajo la mirada curiosa de su alumna al entrar en su despacho-

-Si Tsunade-sama- respondieron al unísono los guardias y salieron cerrando tras de sí la puerta; la rubia tomo asiento detrás de el gigante escritorio que ponía en claro que ella era la máxima autoridad-

-de que quería hablarme Tsunade-sama- el tono que había usado Sakura para articular esa palabra puso en claro la curiosidad y el nerviosismo que la habían invadido, no es que le tuviera miedo a su maestra y mejor amiga, sino que la cara que había puesto al llamarla para tener aquella platica privada activo una alarma que le decía que todo se trataba de un regaño, tal vez por no hacer bien su trabajo o por su obstinación al asegurar que aquellas 65 sepas no eran del "virus V", sospechar de todo y de todos era una parte muy importante de la doctrina de un agente encubierto-

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tsunade señalando el vendaje de su mano; pues había notado el nerviosismo de su alumna, se desvió un poco del tema principal para calmarla un poco pues lo que le iba a comentar después era serio y muy importante, y mas aún si se estaba involucrando sentimentalmente con alguno de sus compañeros-

-si!!!; es solo un pequeño corte que me hice con algunas laminillas, Orochimaru me curo al instante, dijo que estaban limpias y no había problema- contesto apresuradamente y atropellando las palabras, sabía que la pregunta era solo un comentario sin importancia con la única intensión de suavizar la situación pues, su maestra era consciente de que ella era completamente capaz de curarse y encontrarse fuera de peligro sin necesidad de supervisión-

-está bien, entonces iré directo al punto; se que no tienes mucho tiempo…-hizo una pequeña pausa y después tomo aire, el aire suficiente para soltar todo lo que tenía que decirle- sabes que antes de permitir el ingreso de cualquier aspirante a agente investigamos todos sus antecedentes y también los de su familia;- no espero a que su alumna le contestara pues sabia que ella estaba al tanto de todas esas cosas- pues a pesar que los Uchiha son una familia completamente dedicada al espionaje y de las más antiguas también les investigamos cuando Itachi y su hermano se unieron a nuestro programa de entrenamiento de agentes; por supuesto no encontramos nada turbio, pero los Uchiha tienen una larga historia, casi tan larga como la fundación de nuestra agencia-

-de que esta ablando?- se olvido de usar cualquier termino cortes pues la curiosidad había reemplazado todo nerviosismo y ahora su cerebro solo tenía espacio para escuchar, almacenar y analizar aquella información que le estaban dando-

-sabes que esta agencia fue creada por mi abuelo?-

-si, es historia básica, lo vimos en el primer semestre de entrenamiento-

-pues la parte que no te enseñaron, la que muy pocos conocen acepto los altos mandos es; que junto con mi abuelo, el primer Uchiha también creo esta agencia; ambos policías de alto rango, al ver que las organizaciones terroristas y mafiosas dominaban la ciudad y hacían sus propias leyes sin importarles el asecho de la autoridad, decidieron reunir a todos aquellos investigadores, policías, militares, agentes y científicos dispuestos a combatirles con el único fin de acabar con ellos y traer la paz a esta ciudad; su misión fue difícil y tardo al menos seis años en cumplir su objetivo, al principio la relación entre ambos fundadores era buena, pero después Uchiha no estuvo de acuerdo con los ideales de mi abuelo, ambos querían lo mismo pero tenían diferentes métodos para lograrlo, Uchiha aplicaba la ley del "ojo por ojo", métodos de castigo dignos de la época medieval o tal vez de la prehistoria; mi abuelo era más justo, aplicaba la ley de acuerdo con las leyes, derechos y obligaciones de cada ciudadano, es decir; ambos eran como el agua y el aceite, tan distintos que sus allegados nunca llegaron a entender cómo es que duraron siendo amigos y colegas por tanto tiempo. Estas diferencias les condujeron a una disputa, nunca se supo el detonante pero termino en la separación, Uchiha abandono "la aldea" y se llevo con él unos cuantos seguidores, pero su familia se quedo aquí, el juro vengarse de mi abuelo por haberse quedado con su sueño pero nunca volvió a aparecer, no sabemos si esta muerto o si sigue aún con vida, fue hace muchos años pero él es un científico, se cree que trabajaba en una forma de escapar de la muerte; si lo logro, es posible que este con vida- la rubia hizo una pausa para tomar agua y aclararse la garganta, hecho un vistazo al rostro de su alumna para ver que tal lo estaba tomando, pero se encontró con un semblante inexpresivo, el mismo que Sakura ponía cuando estaba completamente concentrada en algo; eso le dio luz verde para continuar su historia- a lo que quería llegar con todo esto es que los Uchiha, "toda" la familia pueden estar en contacto con él y ese debe ser el motivo por el cual se han estado reuniendo en secreto y discutiendo teorías de conspiración-

-a que se refiere con eso- ella había entendido todo y sabía a donde quería llegar Tsunade, pero necesitaba escucharlo claramente de sus labios y no solo de sus conjeturas-

-digo que los Uchiha pueden estar planeando un golpe de estado, así que no quiero que te involucres con ellos, vigílales, no pases nada por alto-

-está segura Tsunade-sama?-

-no del todo, pero no te dejes convencer por mis ideas, compruébalo tu misma, confirma o desecha mis hipótesis-

-no lo sé, me es difícil dudar de ellos, jamás han cometido una falta, son fieles a su trabajo y los mejores en todas las ramas, hay Uchihas en la rama científica, policiaca, tecnología, investigación, judicial, en todo- su mente estaba dividida, una parte sabía que Tsunade podía tener razón, pero la otra le gritaba que ellos no serian capases de traicionar su aldea y acabar con la paz que ellos mismos habían ayudado a lograr-

-entonces comprendes la magnitud de esto, compruébalo tu misma ya te dije, no lo dejes pasar tan fácil-

-lo sé, me es difícil asimilarlo, esto es alta traición, no lo sé- sacudió la cabeza para despejar todos esos pensamientos, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza a causa de ellos y necesitaba estar tranquila para fingir frente a los demás que nada estaba pasando y que ella no sabía nada de lo que acababa de escuchar-

-eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, ya cumplí con mi parte al informarte, ahora te toca hacer la tuya, nos vemos después, yo les avisare la fecha y la hora de la próxima reunión, esperen mi mensaje- con aquellas palabras Tsunade había dado por terminada la conversación, ambas habían salido de aquel lugar silenciosamente; afuera Sasuke esperaba a Sakura recargado en la pared con un aire distraído, se habría ido en cuanto termino la reunión pero habían llegado a aquel lugar en el coche de Sakura y ella traía las llaves, por su mente pasaban todos los posibles causas de aquella conversación y todos los posibles temas pero jamás le preguntaría, esperaría a que ella le dijera; Sakura lo alcanzo y se fueron sin cruzar palabras hacia el estacionamiento-

*FIN FLASH BACK*

-está bien Sakura; yo le doy tu mensaje a la vieja- el tono amable y juguetón de Naruto al confirmarle que atendería a su petición le había traído a la realidad, le dedico una sonrisa y después lo vio alejarse conduciendo el coche a la máxima velocidad permitida. Sasuke observaba aún desde la entrada de la casa la breve conversación y no perdía de vista al molesto vecino que se pasaba por el jardín observando a Sakura de manera extraña, aquel vecino, un hombre joven de lentes había aparecido hacia ya unos dias y desde el primer día que llego no le quitaba la vista de encima a ella, había dicho ser el nieto de la señora que vivía al lado, por la forma en que miraba a la pelirrosa se podría decir que era un depravado y ella su víctima, Sasuke esperaba que la vecina y su carácter comunicativo ya le hubieran advertido que Sakura era una "mujer casada" y que él era su esposo, si no era así y el chico intentaba algo el mismo le pondría en claro que Sakura era solo suya y que él solo podía limitarse a mirarla, o tal vez ni siquiera eso-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Antes que todo les pido una disculpa a todos mis lectores

Por las horrorosas faltas de ortografía del capítulo anterior

Si no mal recuerdo aquel ultimo capitulo lo subí de una

Computadora de la escuela, aquel Word no es tan bueno

Como el de mi computadora personal para corregir mis

Enormes errores (aunque se le escapan algunas),

sé que no es una escusa pero pues

Qué le vamos a hacer, soy pésima con la ortografía.

**Muchas gracias a:**

Sara **patty **Pame-Chan xP **NEHEZ-UCHIHA** milena

**princess sayuri-18** Anahi Uchiha **konan( al cubo por dejar 3)**

zyafany-company **kimi** Bongio **mOnii.27** lupita-chan

**kaoruchan **Al **Sakura Daidouji** -Sakuritah- **miitzu**

setsuna17

uff esta vez si ke fueron muchos

los adoro por hacerme feliz al dejarme

sus comentarios

Pame-Chan xP prometo hacer mi

Mejor esfuerzo por mejorar

Jejeje y a los amantes de konan x Ichachi (me incluyo)

Prometo ke en el próximo cap pondré mas de ellos

Jejeje ya ke en este no aparecieron T.T

Perdón por tardar tanto.

Los kiero.

**Matta ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**perdon por no subir capi tantes (si ya se ke tengo mucho tiempo que no subo, yo diria milenios)**

**pero es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, pero al fin tengo vacaciones.**

**prometo que ahora que tengo tiempo libre suvire mas seguido los capitulos**

**nunca avandonaria este fic me gusta mucho y me doleria dejarlo incompleto, adoro escribir.**

**bueno espero y les guste esta cap tanto como los anteriores y si se puede mucho mas.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 10**

**-**se encontraban los dos solos en aquel enorme laboratorio, los cuatro cubículos de microscopía y la pequeña cafetería estaban desolados, el chico moreno y ella tumbados uno al lado del otro en el mismo sillón irradiaban aburrimiento, ambos ya habían terminado su carga diaria de trabajo y ahora solo esperaban unas muestras que se suponía tenían que haber llegado media hora en el pasado; el tenia la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente de esta dimensión mientras ella posaba cíclicamente la mirada en él, luego en el lujoso reloj colgado en la pared, en el indicador de temperatura del congelador criogénico y en la puerta del laboratorio con la espera de que alguien entrara; el sonido del tictac del reloj reinaba en aquel lugar y retumbaba cada vez con más fuerza, eso lo hacía parecer el big ben repiqueteando las doce del mediodía en pleno Londres; cansado de aquella postura el chico de cabellos negros como el ébano descruzo los brazos y planto firmemente los dos pies en el suelo, reclino la cabeza en el acojinado respaldo de aquel sillón de cuero negro produciendo unes ligeros crujidos que intentaron competir con el sonido del reloj, desvió los ojos hacia la chica que estaba a su derecha pero la encontró distraída así que cerró los ojos y espero a que su mente callera en un profundo sueño. Ella no perdió detalle de los movimientos de él, estaba esperando que rompiera el silencio entre ambos pero se decepciono al ver que no lo izo, cuando volteo a mirarla fingió estar distraída para no caer en la tentación de ser ella la que hablara primero buscando una sonrisa de él, luego le vio cerrar los ojos, entonces se recostó en su pecho para arrullarse con el latido de su corazón-

-en verdad tienes sueño o solo quieres estar más cerca de mi- con la oreja pegada al pecho de el escucho su voz salida de tono y la sintió vibrar, un sonido un poco desagradable, algo así como escuchar el despertador en la mañana; inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y oculto su rostro para que no viera sus mejillas encendidas en rojo por la vergüenza-

-perdón Itachi, ¿te desperté?-

-en realidad no, nadie se duerme tan rápido- curvo la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba dibujando una sonrisa burlona, entrecerró los ojos y la miro esperando a que ella soltara su típica cantaleta de escusas para tratar de explicarse-

-cierto- comenzó a hablar jugando con uno de los mechones azulados de su cabello, si bien Itachi y ella eran una pareja en la agencia, en el mundo encubierto y en la realidad del amor, aún le apenaba que la pillara tratando de hacer contacto físico con en el en público- ¿porque siempre tienes razón en todo?-

-es mi naturaleza, lo llevo en las venas, los Uchiha no solemos equivocarnos- le impresiono que esta vez no hablara rápidamente. El no solía ser arrogante, no acostumbraba a presumir de sus capacidades, pero situaciones como esta se lo pedían a gritos, y como era Konan la única testigo no le preocupaba que los demás pensaran que se parecía a su hermano menor ya que eran completa y absolutamente su antítesis; arrogante, mujeriego, altanero y con muy poco respeto hacia sus superiores-

-hmp. Me pregunto porque tardara tanto Sakura con las muestras- en su rostro apareció una sonrisa idéntica a la que se había dibujado en el angelical rostro del pelinegro, le divertía como el aprovechaba ese tipo de conversaciones para sacar a relucir su orgullo Uchiha, una parte de su carácter no muy común y casi en peligro de extinción, era el único de su familia al que no había visto destilar arrogancia por cada poro de su piel, Itachi era más tranquilo, reservado y alegre, comparado con los demás Uchihas, el seria como el Hippie de la familia, a pesar de ser el heredero de toda aquella dinastía, ella entendía esa forma de ser de él como una manera de disfrutar la vida antes de cargar con todo el peso de la familia sobre sus hombros-

-no lo sé, tal vez se entretuvo con mi hermano y ahora estén perdiendo el tiempo en algún cuarto oscuro, si sabes a lo que me refiero- a pesar de que era muy tolerante con el carácter de su hermano detestaba sus acciones, pues algunas veces terminaban enredándolo y compartiendo la culpa con el-

-¿estas enojado?- la cara seria que puso lo parecía-

-claro que no….pero si me das un beso me sentiría mejor- quito la cara seria al instante y puso una de cachorrito desamparado y espero su respuesta, con seguridad sería positiva, esa cara suya era infalible-

-no tienes porque poner esa cara, a ti no te negaría nada- eso era más que cierto, desde aquel día que le declaro su amor, encima de aquel escritorio en la mansión de Orochimaru el se convirtió en el centro de todo su universo-

-¿entonces que espera?- interrogo con impaciencia, Konan sonrió y luego echó una mirada furtiva por todo el laboratorio para asegurarse que estaba vacío y que nadie los miraba, cuando estuvo segura de que estaban solos se acercó lentamente al pelinegro, cuando estuvo a un escaso centímetro se detuvo, ambos respiraban el mismo aire embriagador, eso convirtió a los instantes en siglos, entonces ella se arrepintió de tratar de impacientarlo y recorrió la distancia que le faltaba en una milésima de segundo, Saborío aquellos labios que tantas veces ya habían sido suyos. Itachi espero paciente a que ella hiciera de él lo que quería, el correspondió todas sus carisias imprimiendo en ellas todo su amor y pasión, Konan lo volvía loco y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella; esa misma noche, en la reunión familiar del clan Uchiha se la presentaría a su padre, cual fuera la respuesta que diera a su idea de unir su vida con la de ella para siempre no le importaría, ya lo tenía decidido, él y Konan estarían juntos para siempre aunque su padre se negara, si no la gustaba la peliazul como futura esposa de su hijo primogénito entonces su padre debería empezar a pensar en heredar el clan a su hermano menor Sasuke-

-¿Itachi mi amor, en que piensas?-

-en que si quieres acompañarme esta noche a la reunión familiar-

-¿me lo estas preguntando?-

-claro, ¿me acompañas?-

-si, te acompaño- sonrió abiertamente, ella ya conocía a sus padres, los había conocido hacia ya bastante tiempo, fue cuando Itachi y ella trabajaron juntos por primera vez en una misión, su madre le había parecido un encanto y su padre aunque rígido lo consideraba una buena persona, pero aún así, conocerlos fuera del trabajo le asustaba un poco, tanto que no pudo evitar que algo de ese miedo se colara en su voz y que Itachi lo notara.-

-¿Qué pasa? No sonaste muy convencida- abrazo a Konan con firmeza para darle confianza, luego la beso dulcemente en los labios y le acariosió el rostro, ella mantuvo su expresión serena, aún preocupada por la cena de esa noche, por su mente pasaba todo su guardarropa tratando de encontrar algo sexy para provocar al moreno pero que a la vez fuera serio para que el padre y la madre de él no pensaran que ella era una facilota-

-nada de eso, solo pensaba en que usare esta noche- esbozo una sonrisa y espero que el hiciera una sugerencia-

-hmmp. Esa es una decisión difícil…..déjame pensar…..- alzo los ojos hacia el techo como si buscara en él la respuesta, comenzó a recordar todos aquellos vestidos escotados y provocativos que le había visto usar y no logro decidirse por ninguno, todos le parecían perfectos-

-¿y bien?, ¿alguna idea?-

-no….mi mente divago en cuanto recordé lo sensual que te veías con aquel vestido blanco que tenía un escote en la espalda que te llegaba hasta…..-

-cállate Itachi!!!, te van a escuchar; ya se dé cual hablas y no pienso usarlo esta noche, imagina lo que pensara tu madre si me ve vestida así-

-pensara que su hijo consentido tiene una novia muy sexy- hizo caso omiso de la cara sonrojada y aséptica que le puso y centro su atención en el botón de la blusa blanca de Konan que se negaba a desabrocharse-

-eso es imposible- lo miro a los ojos y enseguida noto que a él ese tema ya no le interesaba, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, unos mechones de su brillante cabello negro le cubrían la cara y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, se miraba tan bien, tan atractivo que ya no le importo si los miraban o no, se sentó sobre las piernas de Itachi poniéndose a horcajadas para quedar frente a él- quieres que te ayude con ese botón-

-hazlo lentamente- soltó el botón y agarro el rostro de la peliazul con ambas manos y luego la beso-

-adoro cuando me besas así- se toco con el dedo índice el labio inferior, aún podía sentir en él el calor de los labios de Itachi, exhalo un suspiro mientras el sonreía arrogantemente-

-y yo te adoro a ti- Konan sonrío cariñosamente y luego tomo las manos del pelinegro para colocarlas en sus glúteos, después comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su blusa, las manos de Itachi no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a acariciar los torneados glúteos bajo la falda negra de holanes que Konan vestía haciendo que ella suspirara de nuevo, cuando ella hubo terminado con la fila de botones y dejado expuesto su sostén negro el comenzó a besarle en la oreja, jugó un poco con el lóbulo y luego descendió por el cuello sin dejar una sola parte sin besar, siguió más abajo y luego se detuvo en su clavícula jadeando pues ella había colocado sus manos bajo su camisa y en ese momento rosaba lentamente con la yema de sus de sus blancos dedos los cuadrados músculos de su abdomen, aquel rose se sentía como si quemara y elevaba la temperatura de todo su cuerpo; regreso a lo que estaba y continuo saboreando la suave piel de su compañera, ella, cansada de verle tan cubierto desabrocho su camisa y le descubrió el dorso deleitándose con aquella vistas tan perfecta; un par de pectorales musculosos y abdomen de lavadero bien bronceados y sudorosos. Itachi la beso en los labios nuevamente, al mismo tiempo se apodero de uno de sus senos y comenzó a acariciarle, electrificada por una corriente de placer Konan abrió su boca, movimiento que el moreno aprovecho para introducir su lengua en ella y darle a su beso más profundidad; Konan lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos y el poso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella jalándola hacia él hasta quedar muy pegados-

-ALFIN!!!!! Aquí están las muestras chicos, siento haberme tardado pero es que Sasuke no me dejaba venir, anda muy pesado últimamente- exclamo aliviada y con notado cansancio la pelirrosa al entrar al laboratorio; venia cargada con una charola repleta de tubos de ensayo y laminillas, traía ambas manos ocupadas deteniéndola cuidadosamente para que no se le callera nada por eso para entrar tuvo que empujar la puerta de espaldas.-

-Sakura!!!!?- Konan pego un brinco asustada ante la repentina Aparición de la pelirrosa, inmediatamente después y tan rápido como un relámpago se comenzó a abotonar la blusa, cuando su mente reacciono y cayó en la cuenta de que aún estaba sobre Itachi intento regresar a su lugar sentada a un lado pero se Itachi se lo impidió sujetándola de su muslo-

-no te muevas- le susurro Itachi a Konan alarmado, luego de que estuvo seguro de que la chica no se movería se abotono la camisa-

-¿que?- pregunto también en un susurro Konan, como no obtuvo una respuesta pensó en todas las posibles pero luego, mientras se acomodaba la falta para cubrirse se percato del problema, justo debajo de ella había una parte de Itachi que estaba dispuesta a seguir con la fiesta aún bajo la mirada de Sakura, el color carmín se apodero de sus mejillas y sus ojos nerviosos miraban como lentamente Sakura se daba la vuelta después de entrar al laboratorio, la escucho balbucear algo pero sus nervios no le permitieron entender una sola palabra-

-Konan-san, me ayudas un poco?- Sakura levando la vista de los tubos de ensayo por primera vez desde que entro, busco con la mirada a Konan e Itachi en los cubículos pero como no los encontró dirigió su mirada a la sala donde los encontró y estaban en una posición que no se esperaba, al verlos se percato de que había entrado en el peor momento, se ruborizo al máximo y luego aparto la vista fijándola en el piso, el mosaico blanco nunca le pareció tan interesante antes- perdón….no era mi intención…..este….solo les traía las muestras de….de los animales del laboratorio de Orochimaru…mmmm aquí se las dejo…- las puso cuidadosamente en la mesa más cercana que encontró y salió de allí con la cabeza gacha y sin decir mas palabras-

-uff- soltó Konan aliviada y lentamente el tono carmín abandono sus mejillas, terminó de acomodarse su vestimenta y luego se dirigió con pasos aburridos hacia la mesa donde estaba la charola-

-terminaremos esto por la noche- la amenazo Itachi acomodando en su lugar el ultimo botón de su camisa, luego siguió el mismo camino que ella-

-cielos Itachi, eso fue vergonzoso y tu solo piensas en cuando terminarlo, mejor ponto a trabajar- le entrego una parte de las muestras estrellándolas contra su abdomen con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle saber que su comentario no era gracioso y con la delicadeza para no romper ninguna-

-ella parecía más avergonzada que tu- sonrió burlonamente y se dirigió a su microscopio, Konan se limito a mirarlo colérica pues era inútil discutir sobre el tema, ya se había perdido bastante tiempo, ahora era mejor analizar esas muestras y destruirlas antes que Orochimaru regresara del congreso de genética que se estaba realizando en algún país de América, el día de invadir su laboratorio secreto se estaba acercando y debían estar seguros de a lo que iban a enfrentarse; la regla numero uno era estar preparado para todo, la segunda, tomar siempre las mejores decisiones y la tercera cometer el mínimo de errores posibles; si podían cumplir al menos esas tres reglas todo les saldría bien y esta sería otra misión exitosa que agregar a su record impecable-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-afuera del laboratorio con una cara incrédula y recargada en las puertas Sakura trataba de recobrarse de aquel momento bochornoso, con la mirada clavada en el piso, se castigaba por no haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar, pero luego recordó que traía las manos ocupadas y que era imposible que hubiera hecho eso; la culpa era de ellos por no haberle puesto seguro a la puerta y por hacer "eso" en el laboratorio, que no sabían que está prohibido por el reglamento interno. Reemplazo la vergüenza por indignación y luego emprendió la marcha de regreso a donde estaba Sasuke-

-perdón doctora no la había visto, discúlpeme-

-no, no, la culpa es mía por no fijarme, no te preocupes- había chocado con uno de los trabajadores de intendencia que estaba ocupado trapeando el piso, el chico de cabello blanco y anteojos no la había visto pues estaba de espaldas-

-en serio perdón doctora; baya con cuidado, el piso aún esta mojado-

-hmm si, claro- le dedico una sonrisa y luego siguió su camino, el la siguió con la vista fingiendo seguir con su tarea, por eso no se percato que cierto moreno lo observaba desde la estación de enfermeras que estaba frente al laboratorio de donde Sakura había salido, oculto tras un cristal espejo, le era fácil vigilarlo sin que él se diera cuenta, el chico era el hijo de su vecina, hacía ya tiempo que se había mudado con la señora chismes y desde el día que llego no le despegaba la vista a Sakura, había algo en el que no le gustaba así que pondría fin a todo eso en ese mismo instante-

-oye tu, el intendente, ven acá, hay algo aquí de lo que necesito que te ocupes- lo llamo desde la entrada de la estación, uso un tono algo arrogante, el mismo tono que usaban los doctores para referirse a alguien de un nivel inferior-

-si, enseguida voy- termino de trapear el ultimo pedazo de piso que le quedaba, coloco el trapeador en un pequeño carrito con agua sucia y luego se dirigió a donde lo habían llamado- ¿que es lo que quiere que haga doctor?-

-saca aquellas bolsas de basura- espero a que entrara y luego erro la puerta con seguro, lo alcanzo en tres zancadas y ya estando cerca lo empujo contra la pared agarrándolo de los hombros, desprevenido el intendente soltó la bolsa que ya había agarrado, esta cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido seco, después algo de cristal se quebró-

-¿por qué sigues a Sakura a todos lados?- pregunto directamente y sin rodeos-

-Sakura???- no entendió a que se refería, o al menos eso era lo que su cara y voz trataban de expresar-

- la doctora Haruno, no te hagas el que no sabe, desde el día en que apareciste en la casa de tu "Madre" no le has quitado los ojos de encima, dime cuáles son tus intenciones; para quien trabajas?- la ira se apodero de él, no soportaba que le pusiera esa cara inocente, estaba seguro que el cuatro ojos escondía algo, seguramente trabajaba para alguna de las agencias rivales de la aldea y le habían asignado la misión de vigilar a Sakura, la aprendiz de la directora de la agencia y la que posiblemente a la muerte de esta heredaría su puesto pues la directora no tenia familia a quien dejar esa responsabilidad-

-en verdad doctor no se dé que me habla-

-no sé qué demonios pretendes, pero te advierto que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, aunque sean mil metros de distancia te despedazare, créeme no estoy bromeando- lo tomo de la camisa y lo aventó a un lado cerca de la puerta con la vista clavada en él y con una mirada amenazante le dijo- entendiste bien?-

-si doctor- contesto nerviosamente y luego se marcho-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-ya como había hecho en repetidas ocasiones, estaciono su coche frente a una de las entradas para personal que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la gran mansión de su jefe y mentor Orochimaru, como su trabajo era algo secreto no podía entrar por la puerta principal ya que llamaría mucho la atención, también prefería hacerlo de noche y sin encender las luces del auto o la casa; tomo su maletín del asiento del copiloto y luego salió del Ford foccus cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido, con paso lento y cauteloso se dirigió hasta la puerta, giro la cabeza a ambos lados confirmando que nada lo había seguido; saco de su bolsillo una única llave de gran tamaño cuya decoración hacia juego con el estilo antiguo de la puerta, la giro suavemente y la puerta se abrió haciendo un ligero rechinido, en cuanto el hubo entrado cerró la puerta y de nuevo l puso llave, amino por un oscuro pasillo lleno de pinturas costosas; el sonido que producía el choque de los tacones de sus zapatos contra el mármol del piso le recordó el latido de un corazón a punto de morir, el sonido de esos aparatos de hospital que están conectados a los pacientes de terapia intensiva, un bib pulsátil que de pronto se convierte en un sonido continuo que confirma la muerte, el fin de la persona conectado a él-

-ya era hora de que vinieras Kabuto- la siseante y áspera voz de su amo lo despertó de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, Orochimaru estaba en el segundo piso, parado al borde de las escaleras, aguzo la vista para verle mejor y se sorprendió de que aún en aquella penumbra el brillo amarillo de sus ojos de serpiente denotara cuan enojado estaba-

-señor le traigo el informe completo que me pidió-

-anda sube de una vez, vamos al despacho- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a aquel lugar dando grandes zancadas; su mal humor nacía de unos cuantos experimentos fallidos y el retraso de aquel informe que Kabuto le debería haber entregado una semana atrás; en cuanto estuvo sentado en la comodidad de su sillón reclinable recargo los codos en el escritorio, entrelazo los dedos y recargando su afilada barbilla en sus manos clavo la mirada en su fiel sirviente de gafas que recién entraba-

-quiere que le entregue la versión escrita o lo describo para usted- pregunto nervioso, la mirada de Orochimaru era tan fuerte que podía sentir como le atravesaba, era como tener clavada unas espada en el pecho, de el emanaba una energía amenazadora que le hacía temer por su vida-

-solo dame las fotografías y el informe de actividades. Comienza a hablar- extendió hacia él sus flacuchos dedos y moviéndolos rítmicamente le indico que se apurara, Kabuto saco de su maletín un sobre amarillo que parecía estar lleno de fotos y unas cuantas hojas, temblorosamente se lo acerco a su señor y luego comenzó con el reporte aclarándose la garganta para ocultar su miedo-

-a la mañana siguiente que me asigno la misión me mude a la casa de una de nuestras agentes que "casualmente" vive al lado de la casa de nuestro objetivo, me hice pasar por su hijo, instale unos micrófonos con excelente recepción alrededor de la casa mientras no estaban y por la noche mientras dormían instale unos en los choches; parece que no son tan buenos como se dice pues no se dieron cuenta…-

-háblame de una vez de la chica, como se ha estado comportando- le exigió sin apartar la mirada de una foto de Sakura donde aparecía con una falta muy corta e inclinada sobre la ventanilla del coche de Sasuke, postura que le levantaba mas la falda y dejaba al descubierto su ropa interior-

-es muy cautelosa, m ha costado mucho trabajo que no me descubra, los primeros dias me trataba con cierto recelo pero después me gane su confianza, parece de carácter recatado pero en estas semanas se ha comportado de forma diferente, utiliza roma muy provocativa, su lenguaje corporal es mucho mas sensual, en especial con los que se le acercan, a Sasuke Uchiha muchas veces ha estado a punto de llevarlo a la cama pero ciertas circunstancias se lo han impedido, ninguno de los dos se ha percatado de este cambio, ella no parece darse cuenta, no está muy consciente de sus actos-

-con que ese es el efecto que tiene en las mujeres….es muy conveniente considerando el objetivo principal- por primera vez en aquella noche en el rostro de Orochimaru se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción, aquello le daba un efecto espeluznante, en cuanto le vio el corazón de Kabuto dio un vuelco, su respiración se acelero pero Orochimaru no le puso atención seguía mirando otra foto donde Sakura lavaba su choche y tria una blusa blanca completamente mojada y se le traslucía el sostén-

-a que se refiere señor?- logro preguntar después de calmarse un poco-

-nada que sea de interés tuyo, mejor continúa-

-en los últimos dos dias, la actitud de la chica ha regresado a la normalidad, ya no usa la misma ropa y no se comporta tan sensual a pesar de que el Uchiha la provoca seguido, es como si fuera otra persona, ahora hasta lo amenaza con matarlo si sigue intentando manosearla-

-hmp, así que es transitorio, en cierta forma es decepcionante pero, los efectos iníciales son más que excelentes, hay algo más que quieras decirme?. Su rostro se puso serio de pronto le dedico una fría mirada y luego comenzó a buscar algo en un cajón a su derecha-

-parece que en unos dias tienen planeado invadir su laboratorio pero no han decidido con exactitud la fecha, tienen todo listo y creen que van a salir victoriosos- de pronto el aura amenazante surgió de nuevo, eso lo paralizo, algo no andaba bien, su instinto le decía que saliera de allí cuanto antes pero sus piernas no le respondían-

-fuiste de gran ayuda Kabuto, en especial en esta última misión, lo isiste inesperadamente bien.- sonrió en cuanto sus dedos tocaron lo que estaba buscando, lo tomo y cuidadosamente lo puso sobre el escritorio, era un delgado maletín negro con orillas plateadas, lo abrió lentamente y luego sonrió de nuevo al ver el contenido-

-gracias señor, me alegra escucharlo decir eso- hizo una reverencia pero en ningún momento aparto los ojos de las manos de Orochimaru, le inquietaba lo que pudiera sacar de aquel pequeño maletín; el siempre se había comportado de forma distante, frio e intolerante, no trataba bien a sus empleados, además siempre decía que los empleados eran reemplazables, pero a pesar de todo eso, en los últimos minutos se comporto de una forma tan extraña como nunca antes había visto; temió por su vida, temió por lo que el pudiera hacerle, por si el día de mañana volvería a ver el sol y por si su vida había valido la pena-

-si, si…..fuiste un leal sirviente, ayudaste mucho en esto, es una lástima que tenga que prescindir de ti- el brillo plateado del cañón de su impecable revolver destello por todo el despacho mientras le instalaba el silenciador-

-señor, que es lo que está diciendo, me asusta la forma en que habla, suena como si fuera a matarme- ahora era el tiempo de suplicar por su vida y esperar a que un milagro hiciera recapacitar a Orochimaru y no lo matara-

-serias un tonto si no tuviera miedo- coloco una sola bala en la pistola y luego la puso junto al maletín en el escritorio; saco del bolsillo de su traje un par de guantes y se los puso, tomo de nuevo la pistola, apunto a la cabeza de Kabuto y luego disparo- espero y no manche la alfombra de sangre, ummp, fue un tiro perfecto- en efecto, el agujero de entrada de la bala estaba justo en medio de las cejas, Kabuto estaba muerto y con el habían desaparecido todos los recuerdos que tenia sobre los experimentos que Orochimaru realizaba en su laboratorio, no el laboratorio al que Sakura y los demás entrarían, ese tenia pura basura, sino otro donde el tenia sus verdaderas obras de arte, el futuro de la humanidad, una nueva era para el hombre estaba por comenzar, una era donde el seria el amo supremo, el dueño del mundo, de él dependería el futuro de todos, solo a los que el aleja verían con el ese futuro, solo los dignos le acompañarían, los demás tendrían que morir, sacrificarse por el bien de una nueva humanidad, una nueva raza, un nuevo universo.-

-tú eres la clave de todo esto, de ti depende que mis sueños se hagan realidad; los demás, fueron un simple juego- soltó sonoramente una carcajada, si alguien hubiera estado allí para escucharla se le habría erizado la piel; aún riéndose saco la fotografía del mismo bolsillo de donde había sacado los guantes y luego dijo- si, de ti creare un nuevo mundo- guardo todo lo que utilizo en su lugar, y por último tiro los papeles que le había traído kabuto y las fotografías de Sakura a la basura-

* * *

**porfis dejen sus RR**

**los estare esperando con anscias**

**como ya es costumbre les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia**

**pero la verdad como saben se me da faltal, haber cuando puedo **

**encontrar la forma de que me salga inpecable.**

**les recuerdo, dejen su comentarios porfis**

**y gracias a:**

**sasusaku solez**

**Aiki Sasuno**

**patty**

**kariedu56**

**isaceni-chan**

**lupita-chan**

**karmen**

**Anahi Uchiha****  
**

**setsuna17**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Sakura Daidouji**

**Naoko-chan xP****  
**

**por dejar sus lindos comentarios y sugerencias**

**tambien gracias a todos lo que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas**

**matta ne**

**pd. espero sus RR**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

-tras pasar horas probándose ropa para escoger la más adecuada Konan echo un vistazo a su habitación que se encontraba hecha todo un desastre; pilas de blusas, pantalones, faldas y vestidos se disputaban el dominio de su ama y en el suelo un ejército conformado por zapatillas, tenis, botas y sandalias se dispersaba por todo el terreno; prácticamente todo su guardarropa se hallaba fuera de lugar. En el tocador se contaba más o menos la misma historia pero protagonizada por sus cosméticos y perfumes; con cara resignada salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, espero unos segundos como esperando escuchar una explosión, pero no ocurrió nada, ya acomodaría todo más tarde pues en ese momento faltaban solo 10 minutos para que Itachi llegara, bajo las escaleras cuidando no tropezar y después se dirigió a la sala donde se sentó en un cómodo sofá acojinado para esperar; encendió el televisor y empezó a cambiar los canales uno tras otro sin prestar atención a ninguno, así permaneció durante un rato hasta que sonó el timbre, el sonido le hizo pegar un brinco del susto a pesar de que ya lo esperaba, apago el televisor y se dirigió a la puerta. Afuera, Itachi la esperaba con una sonrisa y la luna llena brillando a sus espaldas le otorgaba un aire de misterio a su silueta-

-como me veo?- le pregunto Konan a Itachi con un tono juguetón en la voz, después dio un giro completo sobre sus talones para que mirara mejor su atuendo; vestía una falda de holanes blanca y una blusa azul celeste con detalles en negro, unas botas también negras a media pierna y el cabello lacio al vuelo le caía como una cascada a ambos lados de su fino rostro hasta perderse en su espalda-

-tan hermosa como siempre- la escaneo un par de veces y comprobó que su piel blanca y suave combinaba a la perfección con aquellos tonos azules, estuvo a punto de proponerle que fueran a otro lugar pero si faltaba a aquella reunión familiar su padre se pondría de un humor de perros y su vida se haría más complicada de lo que ya era-

-gracias por el cumplido. Tu también te vez bien- el cabello de Itachi de un negro tan intenso como el azabache ahora se encontraba recogido en una coleta, unos cuantos mechones rebeldes escapaban ocultándole el rostro dándole a su rostro un toque glorioso, camisa blanca a medio abotonar, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y zapatos negros; una combinación matadora-

-entonces es hora de irnos, ya tengo 15 minutos de retraso- dijo burlonamente Itachi aunque sabía que eso no haría ninguna gracia a su padre, pero así lo tenía planeado, desde su casa condujo a menos de20 km/h, algo así como el límite inferior permitido en una zona residencial-

-enserio? Eso no es normal en ti, sucede algo?- pregunto preocupada mientras miraba su reloj, Itachi siempre llegaba puntual a todos lados, un retraso de 5 minutos podía atribuírselo al tráfico pero 15 minutos ya denotaban cierta renuencia a ir a aquella reunión familiar-

-estoy bien, anda sube ya- le indico un ademan despreocupado; ella noto que él no deseaba hablar más del asunto así que lo dejo pasar, estaba suficientemente nerviosa como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en si los padres de él la aceptarían, en cuanto subió al Corvette ZR1 de dos puertas de Itachi su mirada no se aparto de la ventanilla, en su mente se formaban múltiples escenas donde ella los saludaba; ninguna de ellas le pareció los sufrientemente adecuada-

-estas bien?- pregunto Itachi después de veinte minutos de absoluto silencio-

-si, bien….estoy bien- su rostro adopto una expresión alebré muy típica de ella, entonces se dio cuenta que el paisaje afuera había cambiado completamente; las familiares casas de fachada idéntica de su fraccionamiento se habían convertido en lujosas mansiones de un enorme tamaño, una sola de ellas abarcaba toda una cuadra; miro su reloj alarmada por cuánto tiempo había estado perdida en el limbo y después dirigió la mirada al velocímetro frente a Itachi y entonces noto como descendía bruscamente la velocidad-

-te mareo la velocidad? Tuve que conducir rápido si quería llegar a tiempo- la miro preocupado pues sabía que la velocidad no le sentaba nada bien y siempre hacia una rabieta cuando el velocímetro sobrepasaba los 100 km/h-

-que? Perdón es que estoy muy nerviosa, me aterra esto de conocer a tus padres, quiero causarles una buena impresión-

-por eso no te preocupes, papa estará muy ocupado con lo de la reunión que ni siquiera tendrá tiempo para estudiarte y mama, bueno mama con suerte se concentrara en llamarle la atención a Sasuke, tiene como 4 meses que no viene a visitarla-

-estudiarme?- pegunto con un hilo de voz

-ya, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, además, les gustes o no tu eres la mujer que más amo en la vida y ellos jamás podrán apartarme de ti, que me deshereden si quieren, eso no me hará abandonarte- le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente mientras la miraba a los ojos, en ellos pudo ver claramente el nerviosismo de Konan, pero no había nada de que preocuparse, siempre la amaría-

-Itachi! No apartes la mirada del camino….y no sueltes el volante, acaso quieres morirte-

-el rio sonoramente, hacia un momento a ella le preocupaba lo que sus padres pensarían sobre ella y al otro lo regañaba como si apenas estuviera aprendiendo a manejar, era impresionante como cambiaba- relájate, ya llegamos- le dijo con tono tranquilizador y luego noto como ella palidecía levemente-

-nunca dijiste que tu casa era tan…- cual era la palabra que buscaba, grande, impresionante, deslumbrante- imponente- atino a decir luego de echar a andar al máximo el hámster en su cabeza. En ese momento el majestuoso Corvette azul se abría paso a través de un portón de hierro automático con numerosos detalles finamente tallados, la casa parecía abarcar toda una manzana pero no era visible desde la acera pues unas paredes de unos tres metros de alto flanqueaban todo el perímetro. Una vez atravesada la muralla Konan centro su atención en el nuevo paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos, Itachi conducía lentamente sobre un sinuoso camino de piedra delimitado con arbustos de diferentes figuras, todo el suelo estaba cubierto por pasto de un verde brillante, entorno los ojos para enfocar mejor las borrosas figuras que vislumbraba a lo lejos y descubrió que eran fuentes de granito adornadas con jardineras abarrotadas de flores, dirigió la mirada al piloto pero este se encontraba concentrado en el camino, se maldijo por haberlo reprendido minutos antes pues ahora más que nada deseaba compartir su admiración con él; escaneo nuevamente a través del parabrisas en busca de una casa estilo colonial que encajara con aquel majestuoso jardín digno de un paisaje victoriano. Y ahí estaba, apareció frente a ella después de describir una delicada curva, no era una casa de estilo ingles ni una mansión de Hollywood, era una casa japonesa de dos pisos; parecía sacada de una película antigua sobre samuráis, tenía un lago lleno de peces justo al frente y el único acceso a ella era un puente de roca; pisos de madera, pasillos a los costados, puertas corredizas, macetas con bamboo y hasta podría jurar que un fuerte olor a incienso emanaba de ella llegándole como un efluvio hipnótico hasta su nariz.-

-Itachi estaciono el coche frente al puente, bajo de el con cierta pesadez, bordeo el auto por el frente hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto, Konan seguía sin hablar, abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella la tomo mecánicamente- bienvenida a mi humilde hogar- torció la boca en una picara sonrisa y luego estudio su rostro-

-gracias- sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en un desesperado intento por despabilarse y pensar con claridad, necesitaría de toda su inteligencia para sobrevivir a lo que se le avecinaba, reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y se puso de pie, estiro el cuello, irguió la espalda y relajo los brazos- estoy lista, si he de morir que sea mañana que hoy me siento inmortal- declaro solemne y luego le dedico una mirada seductora a su amado de cabellos oscuros como las noches sin luna, él le respondió con una sonrisa burlona; caminaron juntos tomados de la mano hasta la casa y antes que el pudiera tocar la puerta esta se abrió permitiéndole ver tras ella a una mujer madura pero atractiva que los miraba alegre-

-Itachi-chan!- grito efusivamente mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, él la rodeo con un tierno abrazo y le deposito un dulce beso en la frente, Konan se limito a mirar la escena con los ojos entornados por la impresión- y tú debes ser Konan-chan- se soltó ágilmente del abrazo de Itachi y rápidamente la tomo de las manos y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla-

-Konan, te presento a mi madre- la madre de Itachi era la mujer más bella que había visto, su aspecto era diez años más joven de lo que en realidad era, tenía el cabello tan negro como el de Itachi y sus ojos grandes brillaban como dos gemas, sus rasgos eran finos y combinaban a la perfección con su esbelta figura entallada en un kimono de vivos colores, si no lo hubiera sabido con anterioridad jamás habría pensado que aquella hermosa mujer era la madre de dos varones bastante creciditos.-

-hola- dijo dejando escapar una risita nerviosa-

-Itachi-chan, no fuiste justo con ella, es más linda que como la describiste, es como una muñeca de porcelana- dijo haciendo un mohín, luego volvió a clavarle sus orbes negros a Konan que ahora miraba interrogante a Itachi- pasa linda, prepare café y galletas- la tomo de la mano y la arrastro al interior de la casa-

-mama, ya llego Sasuke?-

-si, hace media hora, se quiso hacer el listo entrando por la puerta trasera pero no se me escapo-

-Itachi hecho una mirada al interior de la sala y lo encontró sentado sobre un cojín en la esquina de la habitación con el rostro compungido, esbozo una sonrisa burlona y Sasuke le contesto con una mirada colérica. Konan se sentó al lado derecho de Sasuke e Itachi al lado de ella, vieron como su madre desaparecía en la cocina y aprovecho para hablar con el.-

-creíste que podías engañarla, si que eres ingenuo-

-cállate- le contesto tajante Sasuke, no permitiría que se burlara de el-

-y sakura?- se apresuro a preguntar Konan antes de que estallara una guerra-

-no quiso venir, discutimos-

-que?, pero si se estaban llevando muy bien-

-si, hasta hace dos días, ahora todo es como al principio, no quiere verme ni en pintura-

-que extraño…..- no termino de decir la frase cuando la madre de los peli negro entro en la habitación cargada con una bandeja llena de galletas y dos tazas de café, Itachi se apresuro a ayudarla a poner todo en la mesa y después se sentaron-

-que lindo es tenerlos a los don aquí, me siento sola sin ustedes- articulo una sonrisa gigante dejando ver sus blancos dientes como collar de perlas-

-no estás sola, tienes a papa- contesto Itachi comprensivo-

-sabes que no es así, tu padre trabaja todo el día y a veces no regresa en varios, además ustedes son mis lindos bebes- se estiro sobre la mesa hasta pellizcarle las mejillas a ambos. Sasuke se contrajo avergonzado en su asiento pero Itachi pareció disfrutar del momento-Konan linda, dime, como te trata Itachi-

-muy bien señora, es todo un caballero- contesto sin pensar inclinándose hacia él, él la abrazo cariñosamente-

-que bien- los miro cariñosamente durante un momento y luego sin rodeos pregunto- mis amores, cuando me van hacer abuela?- una pesada atmosfera se dejo caer de pronto sobre la habitación, la tención era tan densa que para cortarla haría falta una sierra eléctrica, en el fino rostro de la madre de Itachi seguía impresa una sonrisa pero en la cara de él sus labios se apretaban en una delgada línea, en la frente de Konan sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas; ambos parecían haber enmudecido de pronto, dirigieron su mirada a Sasuke con la esperanza de que los salvara pero el parecía divertirse tanto como un niño en su primera visita al sirco-

-Mikoto, ya llego Itachi?- pregunto una voz áspera que se acercaba por el pasillo frente a ellos-

-si Fugaku, aquí están también Konan su novia y Sasuke- la voz de Mikoto sonó completamente diferente a cuando estaba hablando con ellos, sonó demasiado seria, como la de otra persona. Fugaku apareció frente a ella ataviado con una vestimenta tradicional japonesa-

-Itachi no vuelvas a llegar tarde otra vez-lo reprendió su padre con tono severo- anda apúrate, esta reunión es importante, no podemos perder más tiempo- sin decir una palabra más regreso sobre sus pasos-

-ese es mi padre- dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a Konan- esta algo ocupado el día de hoy así que no creo que tenga tiempo de charlar un poco con nosotros- de pronto su voz se torno amarga-

-vamos, no lo hagas esperar más amor, ya sabes cómo se pone- ella miraba dulcemente a su hijo y este se levanto lentamente, ayudo a Konan a hacer lo mismo y luego todos fueron al pasillo por donde había salido su padre-

-te dije que todo saldría bien- le susurro al oído Itachi a Konan para que solo ella lo escuchara-

-si, tu madre es adorable- le contesto con el mismo tono bajo y después dirigió la mirada hacia Mikoto que caminaba frente a ella junto con Sasuke-

-si, una madre excepcional; oye estaba pensando que si querías salir a algún lado, te vez muy linda hoy-

-a donde piensas llevarme- interrogo desafiante

-sorpresa, dame una hora y esta reunión terminara, después de eso eres toda mía- la atrajo hacia el por la cintura y luego la beso fugazmente-

-adoro las sorpresas-

-el cuarteto entro en uno de los cuartos de aquella bella mansión japonesa. Konan se sorprendió al ver lo que la esperaba adentro, en el interior todo era completamente moderno, un auditorio con sillas acojinadas acomodadas en semi circulo alrededor de una mesa donde dedujo que se sentaban los dirigentes de aquella tradicional familia, piso alfombrado y bocinas en la pared; todas las sillas estaban ocupadas por hombres de cabellos oscuros de diferentes edades todos miembros de la familia Uchiha, en la mesa de los dirigentes solo había tres sillas, una de ellas ocupada por Fugaku-

-de donde salieron todos ellos, no vi los coches estacionados- susurro a Itachi

-no necesitan venir en coche, viven cerca-

-que viven cerca? Todos?- ahí adentro había unos cincuenta Uchihas

-viste las casas por las que pasamos- ella asintió levemente- ellos viven en ellas, toda esta parte de la ciudad está ocupada por nuestra familia, son los privilegios de pertenecer a una familia numerosa e influyente, tienes un fraccionamiento para ti solo- Konan sonrió sorprendida-

-Konan linda ven, tú te sentaras aquí conmigo- le indico la mama de Itachi mientras la conducía a los asientos de primera fila que se encontraban desocupados, Itachi y Sasuke fueron a ocupar la mesa central uno a cada lado de su padre, Itachi a la derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda-

-comencemos de una vez, los he reunido aquí para hablar de temas importantes que tenemos que resolver lo más pronto posible- la voz de Fugaku inundo todo el recinto como una canción triste que baña cada rincón y te envuelve en un sentimiento de calma, todos lo escuchaban atentos, cada par de ojos negros en aquel lugar lo miraban con respeto, fue ahí donde Konan se dio cuenta que Mikoto y ella eran las únicas mujeres; pero como toda canción triste la voz de Fugaku y el ambiente en aquel lugar cambio repentinamente, la tristeza fue reemplazada por sentimientos de inquietud, dolor, desesperación y por ultimo ira, despertó de su letargo para encontrarse mirando a uno de los Uchiha de la audiencia reclamando algo a Fugaku con el rostro encendido por la cólera y la impotencia-

-Fugaku, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esta farsa, ya hablamos sobre todos los temas que según tu son los "IMPORTANTES", pero todos en esta sala sabemos que son triviales, cuando vas a hablar de lo que realmente nos interesa- aquel hombre se encontraba de pie y hablaba tan deprisa que sus palabras salían atropelladas-

-que quieres decir. Estas insinuando les oculto información, que no me importa esta familia lo suficiente como para tratar de resolver los temas más escabrosos- contesto el aludido con cierto tinte de disgusto en la voz-

-se que te preocupas por esta familia tanto como los demás, incluso más, pero dime acaso haz mencionado ya algo sobre los miembros de esta familia que han desaparecido, ya van once, no sabemos nada de ellos- la cara de aquel de pronto reflejo una profunda tristeza-

-de que está hablando papa?-

-Itachi no te lo puedo explicar ahora, por eso te dije que llegaras temprano-

-anda Fugaku, no te preocupes por nosotros, explícale a tu hijo lo que está pasando, aunque a él no parece importarle lo que está ocurriendo, siempre se ha comportado de esa forma, es la maldita oveja negra, no le importa más que su propio beneficio, si es un excelente agente, pero de que sirve si no enfoca su talento en lo que nos está ocurriendo, sabe tanto de esta familia como aquella chiquilla de allá- termino diciendo mientras apuntaba a Konan con un dedo acusador, como si quisiera traspasarla con el-

-no permitiré que le hables así- soltó Itachi mientras se paraba bruscamente dejando caer la silla tras él y golpeando con las palmas en la mesa-

-admítelo Itachi, toda tu vida haz deseado no pertenecer a esta familia y lo que nos pase te tiene sin cuidado, eres un maldito traidor-

-ya basta, no le hables así a mi hijo- ahora era Fugaku el que había saltado de su asiento.-

-ni siquiera te importa lo que le ha pasado a Mikami- cuando pronuncio aquel nombre pareció que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos-

-Mikoto, que pasa con Mikoto-pregunto Itachi mirando fijamente a aquel hombre, de pronto se había puesto serio y preocupado-

-vez que no importa esta familia, ni siquiera sabes que tu antigua prometida es una de las personas desaparecidas, hace dos semanas que debía haber regresado de su misión y aún no tenemos noticias sobre ella, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, mi hija está desaparecida y a ti y a tu padre parece no importarles-

-será mejor de vallamos a la concina a preparar algo de te- dijo Mikoto al oído de Konan mientras la tomaba de la mano, esta no supo cómo reaccionar pero aun así la siguió, el ambiente en aquel lugar era algo tenso así que no discutió con ella-

-es cierto todo lo que dijo aquel hombre- pregunto Konan acongojada mientras sorbía un poco de té de manzanilla recién preparado-

-me temo que si, comenzó hace como un mes, un grupo de tres agentes que tenía que regresar de misión no se presento a hacer su reporte como normalmente lo hacen, al principio Fugaku y los otros no le dieron importancia pues pensaron que eran simples complicaciones, que la misión se había alargado por algo sin importancia, pero el tiempo siguió y ellos no regresaron, luego sucedió lo mismo con otros agentes, Fugaku actúa muy sereno ante todo esto pero la verdad es que está muy preocupado, pero es el jefe de la familia y cree que si actúa deliberadamente todo se saldrá de control-

-esto es muy serio-

-si, investigamos los registros de otras misiones de la agencia pero solo los agentes de nuestra familia son los que han desaparecido, no se lo hemos comunicado a Tsunade-sama porque pensamos que nosotros podíamos resolverlo pero esto se está saliendo de control, cada vez desaparecen más y no tenemos ningún rastro de ellos-

-pero tiene que haber algo, una pista-empezaba a preocuparse, que pasaría si el próximo en desaparecer fuera Itachi, que haría ella si eso pasara-

-no, todos han desaparecido de lugares diferentes, sus últimos reportes no hablan sobre nada raro, sobre si los perseguían o si fueron atacados, registramos los sitios donde se hospedaban y sus cosas se encontraban en orden, sin señales de violencia o algún secuestro, como si fueran a regresar en cualquier momento-

-quien podría estar haciendo esto- por su mente desfilaron las caras de los diferentes criminales más buscados pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener rencores especiales sobre la familia Uchiha-

-no lo sabemos, pero quien quiera que sea debe tener algo en contra de nuestra familia. Tiene que ser algún agente y no creo que trabaje solo porque se sabe cuidar muy bien, no deja ni una sola pista- la mirada de Mikoto se perdió en algún lugar tras Konan, se le notaba realmente preocupada, Konan intento distraerla cambiando un poco de tema-

-Itachi tenía una prometida?- sus ojos se achicaron haciendo su expresión algo felina y astuta-

-haaa, noto que estas algo celosa- Mikoto había adoptado su jovial carácter de nuevo pero Konan no contesto nada para que esta siguiera hablando- te explicare, es una tradición familiar muy antigua, al primogénito del jefe de la familia se le escoge una prometida de la rama secundaria de la familia con el objetivo de conservar la herencia familiar. Mikami le fue escogida a Itachi desde antes de que esta naciera, ella es tres años menor que él; cuando ella nació lo llevamos a que la conociera y desde ese momento Itachi la quiso mucho, jugaban siempre juntos y él la defendía de los niños que la molestaban, cuando crecieron Itachi entro a la academia de muy pequeño pues siempre mostro un excelente talento, eso lo distancio un poco de Mikami, pero aún así el la llamaba o le escribía cartas para saber si se encontraba bien, al cumplir Itachi dieciséis años era tiempo de sellar el compromiso pero no llegamos a hacerlo, el se mostro totalmente en contra, dijo que era hora de cambiar, que no podíamos seguir con tradiciones tan viejas, que estábamos en la era moderna. Tuvo una gran pelea con Fugaku pero al final no se comprometieron-

-y que paso con Mikami-

-lo acepto todo, no se molesto, ni lloro, años después yo platique con ella en privado y me confesó que pensaba igual que Itachi y ambos habían llegado a ese acuerdo, que no permitirían que se llevara a cabo el compromiso, siguen siendo buenos amigos-

-dios, es impresionante, Itachi nunca lo había comentado,- rio para si aliviada, ninguno de los dos se amaba, solo eran grandes amigos-no comprendo cómo puede llevar todo ese peso sobre sus hombros, es mucha responsabilidad liderar una familia como esta, nunca se queja y lo hace todo de una forma estupenda, yo nunca podría hacerlo ni la mitad de bien-

-si, él es así, es un hombre grandioso, realmente hice un gran trabajo con el no- miro de forma cómplice a su futura nuera-

-jajaja un gran trabajo en verdad- ambas rieron-

-que es un gran trabajo?- la voz sensual de Itachi se alzo por encima de sus risas, estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina con la cara un poco acongojada y las manos dentro de los bolcillos del pantalón-

-ha! Itachi, ya termino la reunión?-

-si, vamos Konan es hora de irnos-

-te vas tan pronto Itachi-chan, quería que te quedaras a cenar-Mikoto hizo un pequeño berrinche no quería que su hijo se fuera tan pronto-

-será en otra ocasión, tengo que llevarla a su casa-dijo señalando a Konan-

-que lastima, pero promete que vendrás pronto y también la traerás a ella-

-lo prometo- le dio un dulce abrazo y un beso de despedida-

-gracias por todo Mikoto-san, fue un placer conocerla y no se preocupe yo misma le diré que me traiga-ella también la abrazo-

-el camino regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo, Konan e Itachi no hablaron mucho, el parecía concentrado en algo y ella no lo quiso distraer pues le notaba cansado, cuando llegaron a su casa solo se quedo a cenar y media hora después ella le ordeno que se fuera para que descansara, el intento negarse al principio pero no tuvo otra opción que rendirse, Konan podría ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía-

* * *

**DESPUES DE MI LARGA AUSENCIA LES DEJO ESTE CAP**

**QUE TANTO TIEMPO HA ESTADO COCINANDOSE EN**

**MI CABEZA, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**HAAA Y TAMBIEN ESPERO SUS RR**


End file.
